A Brief History of Love under a Wild Sky
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: La historia daba un giro, y un pedazo de alma moría / surcos se abren en el cielo y la esperanza renace, el horizonte parece borroso por momentos... -Te a-mo - las lágrimas se deshacen entre cristales de esperanza... A veces tienes que caer para volar, vamos a tratar...World Ninja
1. Chapter 1: Giros del Destino

_Hola, ¿cómo estáis?, yo espero que fantásticamente, bueno que aquí he traído este fic de Naruto, esta en categoría **M **por cuestión del lenguaje y de algunos temas oscuros y obscenos de los que os daréis cuenta en el siguiente capítulo, también posiblemente va tener un montón de spoiler y que sinceramente no se ha donde ira la historia porque aún no esta terminada de hecho esto no se si vera fin todo depende de vuestras respuestas debido ha que esto solo fue una manera de refrescar la mente para poder continuar con las historias que ya tengo empezadas, en fin me dejo de cháchara inservible y os dejo leer..._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

_La habitación fría era solamente iluminada por un candil de petróleo, el olor a humedad y moho se colaba por sus fosas nasales provocando en su rostro una mueca de disgusto, sin embargo una visión de uno de sus seres queridos le hizo revisar con mayor determinación el montón de archivos que se encontraban desperdigados en una mesa._

_Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, evidente también en la manera sutil en que sus manos temblaban al pasar las hojas, leyendo y reteniendo la información lo mejor que le era posible. Sabia que si le descubrían podrían acusarle de traición o algo por el estilo, sin embargo su convicción era por uno de sus lazos preciados._

_El dolor que su corazón cargaba ante la última visión de Sasuke-kun en la lóbrega fortaleza subterránea de Orochimaru le hacia actuar con mayor determinación, estaba convencida que aun pese a los fríos ojos del joven y la aparente determinación de matarles aún quedaba un poco de esperanza para poder salvarle. _

_Había prometido a Naruto que esta vez ella le ayudaría a traerle de regreso y estaba dispuesta a eso, después de todo no se la había pasado entrenando con Tsunade-shishou por nada._

_Suspiro con frustración, mordiendo su labio con mayor fuerza, sin embargo el dolor paso desapercibido cuando en su pasar frenético de hojas encontró aquello que buscaba, sus ojos se abrieron en shock mientras procesaba la información de aquellos documentos y al finalizar de leerlos una lágrima de rabia, de frustración y de dolor descendió por su mejilla mientras los documentos caían en picada en la destartalada mesa…_

_Sakura Haruno había tomado una decisión que cambiaria su vida…_

* * *

**A Brief History of Love under a Wild Sky**

**.**

_by sicodelik17_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.x._**

**_._**

_Te ví una vez, sólo una vez, hace años:  
no debo decir cuantos, pero no muchos.  
Era una medianoche de julio,  
y de luna llena que, como tu alma,  
cerníase también en el firmamento,  
y buscaba con afán un sendero a través de él._

_Caía un plateado velo de luz, con la quietud,_  
_la pena y el sopor sobre los rostros vueltos_  
_a la bóveda de mil rosas que crecen en aquel jardín encantado,_  
_donde el viento sólo deambula sigiloso, en puntas de pie._

_Caía sobre los rostros vueltos hacia la noche_  
_de estas rosas que sonreían y morían,_  
_hechizadas por tí,_  
_y por la poesía de tu presencia._

_¿No fue el Destino el que esta noche de julio,_  
_no fue el Destino, cuyo nombre es también Dolor,_  
_el que me detuvo ante la puerta de aquel jardín_  
_a respirar el aroma de aquellas rosas dormidas?_

_No se oía pisada alguna;_  
_el odiado mundo entero dormía,_  
_salvo tú y yo (¡Oh, Cielos, cómo arde mi corazón_  
_al reunir estas dos palabras!)._

_Salvo tú y yo únicamente._  
_Yo me detuve, miré... y en un instante_  
_todo desapareció de mi vista_  
_(Era de hecho, un Jardín encantado)._

_Todo, todo murió,_  
_salvo tú;_  
_salvo la divina luz en tus ojos,_  
_el alma de tus ojos alzados hacia el cielo._

_Ellos fueron lo único que vi;_  
_ellos fueron el mundo entero para mí:_  
_ellos fueron lo único que vi durante horas,_  
_lo único que vi hasta que la luna se puso._

_Más ¡qué profunda, qué insondable capacidad de amor!_  
_Pero al fin, Diana descendió hacia occidente_  
_envuelta en nubes tempestuosas; y tú,_  
_espectro entre los árboles sepulcrales, te desvaneciste._

_Sólo tus ojos quedaron._  
_Ellos no quisieron irse_  
_(todavía no se han ido)._  
_Alumbraron mi senda solitaria de regreso al hogar._

_Ellos no me han abandonado un instante_  
_(como hicieron mis esperanzas) desde entonces._  
_Me siguen, me conducen a través de los años;_  
_son mis Amos, y yo su esclavo._

_Su oficio es iluminar y enardecer;_  
_mi deber, ser salvado por su luz resplandeciente,_  
_y ser purificado en su eléctrico fuego,_  
_santificado en su elisíaco fuego._

_Ellos colman mi alma de Belleza_  
_(que es esperanza), y resplandecen en lo alto,_  
_estrellas ante las cuales me arrodillo_  
_en las tristes y silenciosas vigilias de la noche._

_Aun en medio de fulgor meridiano del día los veo:_  
_dos planetas claros,_  
_centelleantes como Venus,_  
_cuyo dulce brillo no extingue el sol._

_Fragmento del poema "A Elena"_

_De Edgar Allan Poe_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.x._**

**_._**

* * *

La noche se anunciaba tormentosa por las nubes negras que eran arrastradas por el viento, las rayos y los truenos anuncio también de una posible tormenta eléctrica le hizo suspirar con frustración a su compañero, quien a pesar de que su especialidad era el manejo de agua no se encontraba tan a gusto bajo el hecho de encontrarse en pleno bosque con una tormenta que al parecer seria de larga duración…

— Ey Itachi-san deberíamos buscar un refugio — el hombre robusto de una tez singular se dirigió a su silencioso compañero

— Aa — fue la respuesta que emitió mientras enfocaba el terreno.

Los árboles y la naturaleza típica del país de la hierba, no dejaban tener una buena visualización del terreno, de un salto se posiciono en una de las ramas más altas de un árbol en busca de refugio para la tormenta que comenzaba a dejar ligeras gotas que anunciaban pronto convertirse en un gran diluvio. La visión más abierta con la que contaba le permitió ver que más al norte se encontraba una elevación de relieve que era atravesada por una grieta, descendió de un salto y sin más comenzó a caminar al lugar visto.

Su compañero le siguió sin más, consiente del carácter antisocial y pragmático del joven de cabello negro.

* * *

Sus cabellos se movieron al son del aire, las nubes oscureciendo el cielo más si es que eso era posible, el olor a humedad inundando sus fosas nasales, suspiro y exhaló tratando de no pensar en lo que había acontecido en ese puente y lo que le siguió después. El puente _"Entre la Tierra y el Cielo"_ en el país de la hierba se alzaba imponente y al parecer recién reconstruido; aún podía recordar la sorpresa y la ira cuando descubrió que quien era el infiltrado de Sasori en la guarida de Orochimaru era el despreciable de Kabuto Yakushi, también el amargo encuentro con Sasuke-kun y sobre todo lo que había descubierto después. Se había visto obligada a callar lo que había encontrado, no podía decirle a Naruto porque era evidente que su carácter impulsivo le llevaría a cometer algo que le pondría en riesgo, y Kakashi-sensei pese a que sabía que podía contar plenamente con él, no estaba segura de querer involucrarle. Además estaba también la decisión que había tomado después de leer dicha información, intentaría salvar a Sasuke-kun salvando a su hermano, aún no estaba segura de cómo conseguiría eso pero lo intentaría, después de todo Konoha se los debía.

Una gota de agua choco contra su mejilla, distrayéndole de sus pensamientos, maldijo en voz baja al clima, con la mirada buscando un lugar propicio para pasar la noche y también recuperar el chakra gastado durante su misión, estaba aun nivel bajo de chakra después de haber gastado un poco más de lo necesario atendiendo a los pobladores de una pequeña villa que se encontraba en una región neutral entre el país de la hierva y la cascada, sin embargo esta había sufrido ataques de bandidos y el ataque también de un virus que estaba afectando principalmente a los niños, pese a eso la misión apenas fue catalogada de nivel C y ella viéndose en la necesidad de aclarar sus ideas pidió la misión en solitario.

Y ahora ahí estaba con su chakra un poco mermado, y el cansancio de los cuatro días que paso arreglando todo en la pequeña villa, ahora maldiciendo no haber aceptado la oferta de quedarse un día más por lo menos para reponer un poco de energía, sin embargo algo le había dicho que ese día tal vez en su camino encontraría el primer paso para lo que pretendía, pero también estaba una sensación como de vértigo que le hacia dudar un poco de su decisión.

— Vamos Sakura será mejor que busques un lugar para descansar — se dijo en un murmullo después que un trueno resonó y la lluvia se precipito con más fuerza.

Avanzo con mayor decisión y en su camino encontró una cueva, suspiro con alivio precipitándose a su interior jadeando un poco por el cansancio y su precipitada carrera, se encorvo un poco recargando sus manos en sus rodillas y respiro profundamente, sin embargo su alivio se vio cortado cuando finalmente sintió la presencia de dos seres en aquella cueva…

— Valla, valla, pero que tenemos aquí — rápidamente se incorporo girando brevemente el cuerpo, la salida/entrada estaba impedida por el cuerpo del hombre quien había hablado — Una pequeña Kunoichi perdida.

— Kisame — la voz fría y carente de emoción le hizo sobresaltarse, su cabeza giro en dirección a la voz y los ojos rojos resplandeciente con el Sharingan le devolvieron la mirada, ahí estaba el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, el hombre que había estado en sus pensamientos últimamente pero…

— Itachi-sama — ella murmuro sorprendida, cierto era que quería cambiar las cosas y en sus planes estaba intentar hablar con el Uchiha sin embargo no esperaba que el encuentro fuera así de precipitado. Irguió su postura de tal forma que podía estar atenta a cualquier posible ataque…

Itachi la observo con curiosidad no se le había pasado por alto el sufijo honorífico con el que ella lo había llamado, no creía que la joven de cabellos rosa fuera el tipo de chica que usa ese tipo de expresiones con shinobis acusados de traición y sobretodo con Akatsuki's, frunció el ceño mirando cada movimiento que la kunoichi hacia.

— Kisame — llamo de nuevo al hombre quien asintió con la cabeza, lamentaba el hecho de tener que atraparle sin embargo frente a su compañero no podía dejarse en evidencia.

El golpe en la nuca llego rápido y con precisión, Sakura solo alcanzo a ver como los ojos rojos se cerraban con pesadez como si su carga fuera cada vez más difícil de llevar, luego todo se apago mientras la lluvia caía con más ímpetu…

— Oye Itachi-san, no seria mejor matarla — la voz de Kisame era casi desinteresada y aburrida, mientras observaba a la joven tendida en el suelo…

— Es de Konoha — fue la única respuesta que le dio, y la comprensión se hizo ante los ojos de Hoshigaki formando una sonrisa en su rostro sin embargo esta pronto se borro.

— No te ofendas pero se supone que estamos de misión y cargar con ella puede ser muy molesto — dijo cuando recordó su misión de atrapar al Yonbi.

— Pararemos en la aldea de la lluvia antes de re dirigirnos a la aldea de la roca — contesto antes de cerrar los ojos dejando claro que la discusión había terminado.

* * *

El agua de la cascada relajo los músculos tensos de su cuerpo, al fin había llegado el momento, el momento de acabar con la vida de Orochimaru, era consiente de que el sannin no tenia más que enseñarle y eso significaba que había dejado de serle útil y que era momento de buscar a su nuevo objetivo, su objetivo de siempre…

La imagen de su hermano se abrió paso en su mente tensando su cuerpo, mientras este ere inundado de chakra en forma de rayo, la electricidad recorrió el agua mientras abría los ojos.

— Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama quiere verte — Kabuto a una distancia prudente aviso, consiente del aura del joven, sus labios formaron una sonrisa mientras observaba los movimientos del joven que se había girado y levantaba su Yukata para ponérsela…

— ¿Qué miras? — pregunto Sasuke de manera brusca perforando con la mirada al joven de anteojos.

— Nada, Sasuke-kun, solo deberías apresurarte Orochimaru-sama esta muy ansioso de verte…

— _Por supuesto _— el joven Uchiha pensó con sarcasmo mientras hacia su camino hacia la guarida, el momento había llegado, esa día el Sannin moriría.

Irónicamente ante los acontecimientos que estaban apunto de sucederse el día se anunciaba claro y resplandeciente, siendo los cantos de las aves un murmullo alegre del día que se anunciaba…

El sonido de una lucha se perdió entre el sonido de las aves y el ángel de la muerte pareció decender, sin embargo el día seguía siendo brillante…

* * *

Los ojos se abrieron con pesadez, al instante un dolor agudo se extendió por su cabeza haciendo que soltara un gemido y provocando que sus ojos se cerraran…

— Pero que simpática… — escucho una voz que le mando otra punzada de dolor que le causa hacer una mueca — Tobi cree que es como una muñeca, si lo es…

Obligo a sus ojos abrirse, la luz lastimo su vista un instante, una lámpara blanca de neón, un techo desconocido, y luego los recuerdos, la cueva, la lluvia y unos ojos rojos…

Se sentó de golpe girando la cabeza, mirando aun hombre con una mascara naranja y un solo hoyo en ella por el cual por un instante creyó ver un destello rojo pero, deshecho la idea cuando miro nuevamente, nada…

— ¿Dónde estoy? — la pregunta afloro de sus labios, su voz salio ronca sin embargo una intensa pesadez se hizo de su cuerpo obligándole a recostarse, su chakra en un estado muy bajo le hizo cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Tobi la miro con atención, por un instante la imagen de de la joven cambio y el cabello castaño sustituyo el rosa…

— Rin — apenas un murmullo, pero el anhelo en su voz evidente, alargo la mano tratando de tocar un mechón de cabello de la joven durmiente pero antes de que llegara a su destino la imagen se desvaneció y solo quedo la joven de cabello rosa ante sus ojos, entonces su gesto se endureció tras la mascara.

Mientras miraba a la kunoichi, el reconocimiento de quien era se hizo paso en su mente, era la alumna de Kakashi y la amiga del jinchūriki del Kyūbi, y ex compañera de Sasuke-kun, _que coincidencia más favorable_, pensó mientras miraba a la joven, destruir a tus enemigos emocionalmente a través del dolor de otros.

La puerta de la habitación en la que estaba se abrió no fue necesario que se girara para saber quien era su visitante…

— ¿Qué quieres hacer con ella? — la voz grave y desinteresada resonó en la estancia.

— Jugar — la voz que regularmente usaba ante los demás cuando fingía ser Tobi fue la que se escucho cuando pronuncio la frase, una carcajada infantil resonó después de su palabra, sin embargo si alguien además del receptor la hubiese escuchado estaba seguro que temblarían de miedo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?...

Tobi se giro y avanzo a paso lento hacia la salida, cuando paso justo a lado del que todos conocían como el líder de Akatsuki se detubo un instante y murmuro.

Si alguien hubiese visto al supuesto líder se hubiera sorprendido ante la cara que mostraba sorpresa antes las palabras que habían sido susurradas…

— Asegúrate de reunirlos a todos, quiero que estén presentes en la diversión — fue lo último que dijo el enmascarado antes de que el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse se escuchara.

El sonido de una carcajada en el corredor evidencia de la perversidad de lo que se pretendía resonó en un eco mientras el enmascarado se alejaba.

Libero un suspiro, miro a la joven inconsiente en la cama, los sacrificios son necesarios para alcanzar la paz, pero lo que le esperaba a ella no estaba seguro en que contribuiría, solo fomentaría a más dolor y odio…

Dando una última mirada a la joven en la cama se giro y salio dispuesto a cumplir las ordenes del verdadero líder de Akatsuki…

* * *

El frío se extendió por su cuerpo haciendo que abriera los ojos, la pesadez en su cuerpo aun presente casi obligándole a no abrirlos, sin embargo se obligo así misma a mantenerlos abiertos, miro a su alrededor y parecía un especie de salón como el de la torre donde se habían hecho los exámenes para chunnin hace ya mucho tiempo, antes de que Sasuke-kun se fuera. Agito la cabeza intentando no pensar en todo lo que había provocado que eso sucediese.

Miro al su alrededor todo estaba en penumbra, de pronto una luz la ilumino y frente a ella apareció una mujer alta, con el cabello atado por una flor de papel, y una inconfundible capa negra de nubes rojas, que alarmo a Sakura, sin embargo sus sentidos un tanto embotados, no la ayudaban a reaccionar como es debido en una situación de peligro, la mujer la miro he hizo una mueca, mientras evitaba su mirada…

— Desnúdate — su voz parecía fría y distante, sin embargo la petición obligo a los embotados sentidos de Sakura a reaccionar…

— ¿!Qué!? — la voz con un ligero tinte de alarma mientras intentaba ponerse en pie sosteniéndose de la pared a su espalda sin mucho éxito.

— Desnúdate — la mujer ordeno nuevamente, mirándole esta vez a los ojos sin trasmitir nada solo fría indiferencia — Si no me veré obligada a hacerlo.

Lo dicho no pareció una amenaza de hecho su voz sonaba desinteresada y fría incluso con un matiz de desdén, como si tuviera mejores asuntos que estar tratando con ella. Sakura frunció el ceño, mientras finalmente podía mantenerse en pie, su chakra aun nivel bajo, sabia que no tendría oportunidad, sin embargo no pensaba hacer lo que le pedían.

Miro a la mujer y luego a su alrededor tratando de ver en la penumbra que era presente en el resto de la habitación tratando de encontrar una vía de escape. Una tenue línea de luz al fondo que apenas era visible le hizo consiente de una posible salida sin embargo para llegar a ella tendría que pasar justo a lado de la mujer y estaba segura que como se encontraba no lo lograría, pero...

— _Mejor morir en el intento que averiguar el motivo de su petición _— pensó con una mirada de determinación haciéndose visible en su rostro. Sin embargo antes de que incluso lograra dar un paso algo pareció detenerla de los tobillos haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de culo al suelo, hizo una mueca de dolor cerrando los ojos un instante para el siguiente abrirlos mirando hacia sus tobillos observando como unas hojas de papel en forma de grilletes eran las causantes.

Levanto la mirada hacia la mujer, observo como bajaba la mano, _así que ella fue, pero eso no será suficiente, _Sakura pensó con determinación, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otro movimiento sus manos también fueron apresadas por la extraña técnica y elevadas por encima de su cabeza.

La mujer avanzo hasta ella y con una mano la puso de pie, los grilletes de papel en sus manos parecieron extenderse hasta que sus manos quedaron completamente abiertas por encima de su cabeza, el sonido de una cadena la hizo girar la cabeza mientras trataba de luchar por liberar sus manos de la técnica, observo como la mujer desde la pared cogía una cadena de metal y tomaba su brazo derecho, el contacto frío con el metal del grillete le envió un escalofrío cuando se cerro entorno a la parte baja de su muñeca con un chasquido, la mujer estiro el brazo cogiendo otra cadena pero esta vez a la altura de su tobillo, tomo su tobillo derecho e hizo lo mismo que con el brazo, lo mismo paso con su brazo izquierdo y pierna izquierda. Pronto Sakura estaba encadenada contra la pared, la mujer ya había deshecho su técnica mientras se paraba frente a ella.

Sakura la vio hacer una mueca, luego saco un Kunai y se acerco un paso más a ella…

— Aléjate — el pánico se filtro en su voz ante su estado vulnerable mientras se removía ante sus cadenas. El Kunai rasgo su camiseta roja de tal manera que pronto cayo al suelo hecho gironés. Se removió con mayor intensidad provocando que el Kunai hiciera un corte superficial por encima de su pecho izquierdo cuando la otra kunoichi rasgaba la blusa de malla que siempre llevaba debajo, la sangre broto en un hilo de sangre.

— No te muevas — ordeno y siguió desnudando a la joven que pronto se hallo completamente desnuda y temblando pero esta vez no tenia nada que ver con el frío ambiente del pueblo.

Una vez que la mujer termino su cometido retrocedió cubriéndose con la penumbra. Una puerta fue abierta justo donde Sakura había intuido que estaba la salida, las voces se escucharon y pasos avanzando. Pronto Sakura se encontró rodeada entre capas negras de nubes rojas y ojos inquisidores.

— Ey yo te conozco, aa — un joven rubio se acerco y la miro a los ojos, después sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba a bajo. Sakura se sintió intimidada mientras pegaba su cuerpo más a la pared tratando de fundirse con está — Eres la kunoichi que venció a Sasori no Danna.

— Deraida — una voz grave resonó por toda la estancia e hizo retroceder al muchacho.

Unos pasos más resonaron en la habitación y Sakura se encontró con los ojos rojos distintivos del Sharingan.

* * *

Itachi miro con sorpresa disimulada a la joven empotrada contra la pared totalmente desnuda y temblando con el pánico escrito en su rostro, los ojos de la chica se encontraron con los suyos y se obligo a mirar al supuesto líder de Akatsuki cuando los ojos de la chica casi parecían suplicarle que le ayudase, _¿Por qué?_, se pregunto confundido, todos en Konoha sabían lo que había hecho, porque entonces esa chica parecía poner esperanzas en él…

— La captura del Yonbi fue un éxito gracias a Kisame e Itachi, como saben le sellaremos junto con el tres colas, y debido a nuestro escaso personal nos llevara más tiempo de lo que debería suponer, sin embargo antes de proceder he decidido que se merecen un descanso y una distracción — al decir esto señalo a la kunoichi e Itachi comprendió a que se refería, y por la cara de pánico más acentuada en la joven supo que ella también — sin embargo dado que fue traída aquí por Itachi y Kisame creo que será bueno que ellos sean quien la tengan, al menos que no lo deseen.

Termino el hombre con destierres mientras sus ojos enfocaban a los susodichos.

— Es toda tuya Itachi-san — Kisame respondió con desinterés y con una sonrisa, solo una vez había sucedido algo parecido en el pasado y Kisame recordaba la mueca de desdén del joven de cabello negro cuando la mujer había sido ultrajada por Hidan, para después retirarse.

Itachi miro a Kisame, el no quería participar de eso, su alma ya tendría suficientes castigos en el infierno por todo lo que había estado haciendo y no necesitaba más que añadirle, estaba a punto de declinar cuando la voz de Tobi se escucho…

— Tobi también quiere divertirse, Tobi quiere jugar con la invitada, Tobi siempre es un chico bueno…

Itachi enseguida enfoco sus orbes en el shinobi enmascarado, él sabia quien era, y no sabía que pretendía, sin embargo…

— Por… favor… — el murmullo tembloroso de la Kunoichi le hizo observarla, las lágrimas caían a borbotones y le miraba con suplica, con esperanza.

— Esta bien — dijo y se acerco hasta la joven sus manos se extendieron hacia los grilletes pero…

— Sabes las reglas Itachi — la voz del _líder_ pronuncio. Por supuesto la vez anterior había sido igual, los demás tenían derecho a ver que se cumpliera si no otro tendría derecho sobre la joven.

— Por favor yo se que tu eres bueno — esta vez la voz de la joven no tembló y apenas era un susurro que solo escucho él, la voz llena de fé en su persona de nuevo, _¿Por qué?_, quiso preguntarle pero solo sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, quien suplicaba que no lo hiciera, desvió la mirada cuando el reconocimiento se hizo de su mente, era la compañera de Naruto y eso significaba que también había sido compañera de Sasuke, entonces tendrían la misma edad y, eso solo hizo que se sintiera más culpable, y no podía hacer nada para liberarla, sus decisiones ya estaban echadas sobre la mesa desde que había asesinado a todo su clan.

— _Perdóname_ — su voz a penas audible para ella…

La historia daba un giro, y un pedazo de alma moría…


	2. Chapter 2: Dos Lágrimas de cristal

_Hola chicas(os), aquí os traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, tendrá contenido sexual pero según yo lo veo no será tan explicito, ya me diréis si me equivoque, bueno también les agradezco sus comentarios, en fin que ahora si les dejo con el segundo capitulo de esta historia que lo disfruten..._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

**A Brief History of Love under a Wild Sky**

**.**

_by sicodelik17_

**_._**

**_Capitulo 2: Dos Lágrimas de cristal_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.x._**

**_._**

_"Pasaron mis días entre quejas,_

_se quebraron los deseos de mi corazón:_

_los que convierten la noche en día_

_y cambian la luz en tinieblas._

_¿Qué puedo esperar? El seol es mi morada,_

_en las tinieblas extiendo mi lecho._

_Dije al sepulcro: «¡Tú eres mi padre!»,_

_y a los gusanos: «¡Sois mi madre y mis hermanos!»_

_¿Dónde estará mi esperanza?_

_Y mi dicha, ¿quién la verá?_

_¿Bajarán conmigo al seol?_

_¿Nos hundiremos juntos en el polvo?"-_

_Job 17:11-16_

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.x._**

**_._**

* * *

— _Por favor yo se que tu eres bueno — esta vez la voz de la joven no tembló y apenas era un susurro que solo escucho él, la voz llena de fe en su persona de nuevo, ¿Por qué?, quiso preguntarle pero solo sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, quien suplicaba que no lo hiciera, desvió la mirada cuando el reconocimiento se hizo de su mente, era la compañera de Naruto y eso significaba que también había sido compañera de Sasuke, entonces tendrían la misma edad y, eso solo hizo que se sintiera más culpable, y no podía hacer nada para liberarla, sus decisiones ya estaban echadas sobre la mesa desde que había asesinado a todo su clan._

— Perdóname — _su voz a penas audible para ella…_

_La historia daba un giro, y un pedazo de alma moría…_

**_.xXx._**

_Perdóname _la palabra reverbero en la mente de Sakura mientras la esperanza de no ser ultrajada moría lentamente en su corazón, quiso gritar, removerse hasta librarse pero sabia que seria inútil, los brazos se sentían agarrotados por la posición y la falta de chakra le hacia sentir muy pesada, sin embargo lo que la había dejado muy quieta en su sitio no era solo la forma en que él -el hombre que había comenzado a pasear las manos por sus costados- le había pedido perdón, si no el segundo en que sus ojos sin rastro del sharigan negros tan profundos como los de su hermano menor la habían mirado, llenos de la desazón que aquel acto que estaba apunto de cometer le causaba, los segundos que habían dejado entrever al joven que se había visto obligado a cumplir una misión que lo catalogo como traidor, el joven que había dado todo por su hermano y por su villa, y ella solo pudo sollozar ante lo inevitable…

— Mírame — pidió el joven en voz baja, Sakura por inercia miro al joven a los ojos y el rojo del Sharingan se anclo a su mirada mientras las aspas negras giraban — es todo lo que puedo hacer…por ti.

Las palabras fueron susurradas a la joven que había sido sumergida en una ilusión y que claramente no le escuchaba o si lo hacia apenas sería algo que catalogaría en la ilusión como fruto de su imaginación. No tenia idea clara de la ilusión en la que la había sumergido solo había hecho lo justo para que ella se encontrara en una ilusión idílica donde lo que estaba apunto de pasar no fuera forzado, sin embargo él si que seria conciente y eso le mortificaba de tal manera que no sabía si podría hacerlo…

— No te vez muy bien Itachi, yo podría hacerlo, aa — la voz de Deraida en un tono de evidente burla le saco de sus pensamientos haciendo que se tensara.

— Tobi también quiere divertirse, Tobi es muy bueno el podría hacerlo — la voz aniñada de Tobi lo hizo tensarse aun más, sin embargo tomo una respiración profunda y solo giro el rostro lo necesario para que su mirada contactara con el ojo azul visible del primero quien hizo una mueca borrando de su rostro todo rastro de burla y un breve vistazo al ojo rojo que apenas se entreveía por el hoyo de la mascara, haciendo que su gesto se endureciera al ver el matiz de diversión que ese ojo rojo apenas visible dejaba ver.

— Yo me largo — la voz de Kisame se hizo escuchar cortando con el silencio de la habitación, el Uchiha giro levemente el cuerpo y observo que tanto Pain como Konan también salían de la habitación — No te ofendas Itachi-san pero no me apetece contemplar ciertas partes de tu anatomía.

Y sin otra frase más salia, Itachi por un momento respiro con tranquilidad creyendo que no seria necesario hacer aquello, sin embargo muy a su pesar se dio cuenta que los otros miembros no se irían, de _Tobi_ lo esperaba pero si al final solo ellos dos se quedaban sería fácil para él negarse, pero observo como Deraida se tiraba en el suelo comenzando a moldear arcilla y con la misma actitud _Tobi _hacia lo mismo pero con la mirada fija en cada una de sus acciones, Zetsu por otra parte había enterrado la mitad de su cuerpo en el suelo y parecía mantener una acalorada discusión sus dos partes…

— Ahh… — el gemido de la joven le hizo prestarle atención a ella de nuevo y la observo con las mejillas arreboladas, los labios entreabiertos y húmedos soltando gemidos bajos y controlados, su mirada viajo más al sur y observo sus pezones endurecidos, no tenia idea de que tipo de ilusión estaba recreando su mente pero ella parecía ya estar más que dispuesta, sin embargo el no podía recurrir a un genjutsu, pero…

Cerro los ojos y tomo un respiro profundo y…

— _Itachi-kun _— una voz dulce llego a sus oídos y entre la oscuridad de sus parpados cerrados una imagen comenzó a materializarse. Unos labios finos de color rosa pálido en una sonrisa dulce, una nariz pequeña y respingada, y las mejillas cubiertas con un ligero tono rosa y finalmente unos ojos oscuros y resplandeciente llenos de ternura coronados con unas pestañas largas y ligeramente onduladas en las puntas — _Itachi-kun_.

Observo como los labios pronunciaban su nombre, con los ojos aun cerrados extendió su mano y rozo una mejilla de la joven, con sus dedos trazo el contorno de su rostro y de sus labios, intentando memorizarlo con su tacto, mientras observaba como la joven al rozar sus labios dejaba entrever una pequeña lengua que inquieta humedecía sus dedos.

Un calor abrazador inundo su cuerpo mientras el cuerpo de la joven se materializaba, su piel pálida y casi impoluta solo por un par de lunares apenas visibles que rompían aquella perfección, sus manos se llenaron de un hormigueo ante aquella visión y complacientes descendieron por el cuerpo de la joven.

Suaves jadeos llegaron a los oídos de Itachi que sentía que con cada porción de piel que recorría su cuerpo se enardecía y sus pantalones ejercían presión en su entre pierna, soltó un gruñido bajo cuando un gemido más fuerte entro en sus oídos, los senos suaves llenaron sus palmas, y los sonidos de agitación ante el goce de lo que se hacia se hicieron más fuertes, la imagen volvió a centrase en el rostro de la joven los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el cabello negro como el ébano reluciente pegado en la frente mientras sus facciones se descomponían en muestra del placer sentido.

Sus manos ante aquella ardorosa imagen con más ánimo hicieron su recorrido, la piel suave y enardecida transmitía su calor a las palmas que con presteza hacían su recorrido en aquel cuerpo joven que se retorcía ante las caricias que eran proporcionadas. Pronto una mano traviesa encontró aquella parte intima que las mujeres resguardan, su mano derecha viajo por los pliegues sintiendo el calor y la humedad en aquella parte, pronto dos dedos se hundieron con premura recibiendo a cambio un gemido de satisfacción, mientras comenzaban a hacer movimientos lentos y circulares dentro de la cavidad estrecha que parecía apretarlos más con cada movimiento de adentro y hacia fuera que realizaban…

— _Itachi-kun _— otra vez la voz suave de la joven le enardeció más y dejando la tarea que hasta ahora estaba haciendo, de un movimiento diestro libero su erección del pantalón…

— _Itachi_… — la voz se distorsiono y la imagen de la joven de cabellos negros se fue difuminando mientras el pegaba su enardecido cuerpo al de la joven enfrente de él y guiaba su duro miembro masculino en la entrada estrecha de la joven.

— Te qui… — las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando los ojos negros se borraron y los ojos de un verde jade le sustituyeron, antes de que se escondieran tras los parpados apretados con fuerza y un quejido de dolor escapara de sus labios, mientras dos solitarias lágrimas brotaban de entre los apretados parpados.

Se quedo muy quieto sintiendo como su miembro era apretado por las paredes vaginales hasta entonces virginales de la joven, y pese a que su mente le decía que tenía que parar, su instinto y la sensación de ella a su alrededor nublaron su juicio y con movimientos lentos comenzó el vaivén de sus caderas…

* * *

Sakura acaba de salir de la ilusión en la que Itachi la había metido, en un principio le había sido difícil darse cuenta de que lo que pasaba en aquella ilusión demasiado idílica para ser real era una mentira, sin embargo pronto su cerebro demasiado inteligente y su naturaleza siempre receptiva para descifrar las técnicas de genjutsu hizo clic y todo quedo al descubierto, ante lo que obvio pasaría fuera de esa ilusión se vio muy tentada a dejarse llevar por aquello como cuando un dolor demasiado grande te invita a la inconciencia, sin embargo el recuerdo de los ojos negros y llenos de culpa ante lo que haría el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha le hizo tomar su resolución, con aún el poco chakra que contaba después de algunos intentos infructuosos logro salir de aquella ilusión.

Abrió los ojos y observo y sintió como el joven recorría su cuerpo con el mayor cuidado, como si fuera una figurilla de cristal, tocando y palpando con delicadeza y pese a las circunstancias le fue imposible evitar dejar escapar jadeos ante lo que aquellas caricias provocaban en su cuerpo, sin embargo se puso rígida cuando la mano del joven que con los ojos fuertemente cerrados la recorría coló una mano en su entrepierna y sin más hundía dos dedos en su entrada vaginal, hizo que hiciera lo único que podía en su estado indefenso, trato de cerrar las piernas pero dada su posición solo logro tensar los músculos, mientras sentía el movimientos de los dedos en su interior…

— Itachi… — las voz le salio en un jadeo desesperado, mientras con cierta frustración notaba como su cuerpo respondía a las caricias proporcionadas y aún más frustrada observaba como Itachi con los ojos aun cerrados liberaba su miembro erecto de la custodia de los pantalones — Itachi…

El nombre broto de sus labios con mayor desesperación, cuando le sintió acercarse más y el roce de su erección en su entrada le provoco un escalofrío, lo escucho susurrar…

— Te qui… — antes de que sus labios terminaran de pronunciar las palabras le vio abrir los ojos, sus ojos negros con las pupilas apenas identificables dilatadas, sin embargo el dolor le obligo a cerrar los ojos, el se había hundido por completo en ella. Dos lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Su virginidad perdida, dos lágrimas que representaban la perdida final de la inocencia que pese a todo lo que había vivido aun guardaba, dos lágrimas de desesperación ante la debilidad y dos lágrimas de culpa ante las sensaciones que pese a todo su cuerpo se rendía.

Lo sintió quedarse muy quieto pero ella no se sentía con la fuerza de abrir los ojos, más haya de lo que perder la virginidad de esa forma -exhibida como un trozo de carne- le provocaba era la sensación avasalladora de perder algo más que no era capaz de describir, como Kunoichi la virginidad y cosas por el estilo no tenían porque tener importancia, después de todo si era necesario llegar a un fin como deber tenias que sacrificar muchas cosas y entre ellas era los sueños rosas de príncipes y castillos, pero ella muy en el fondo siempre había soñado con que ella llegaría a ese momento con alguien a quien amase, bueno siempre en las fantasías que se recreaba se veía en ese momento intimo con otro Uchiha, y sin embargo ahora se sentía vacía y perdida.

Lo sintió comenzar a moverse lentamente y apretó con mayor fuerza los parpados hasta que pareció ver luces…

— Detenteeee… — pidió en un murmullo mientras las última letra se alargaba y se convertía en un gemido ahogado cuando con desesperación mordía su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, como si con ese gesto pudiese relegar las sensaciones que su cuerpo sentía sustituyéndolo por el dolor punzante de su labio roto y el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Su respiración se había vuelto más pesada y errática mientras una sensación de hormigueo la recorría de la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza y luego de nuevo pero esta vez se detenía justo entre sus piernas, mientras las embestidas de él se volvían más rápidas, la sensación se concentro y sintió como algo liberaba su cuerpo como una caída libre desde un acantilado y se quedaba suspendida hasta que sintió un líquido espeso liberado en su interior, abrió los ojos sintiéndose tan vacía como para sentir algo, lo miro a él que sin rastro alguno del sahringan la miraba asustado como un niño perdido que no sabe como es que llego a eso…

— Y-yo… — había descansado su cabeza en su hombro Izquierdo y parecía atragantase con las palabras, incapaz de continuar mirándola.

— Shh… — pese a todo ella susurro, le sintió tensarse nuevamente, recordándole a ambos que aún estaba dentro de ella. Lo vio dar un paso atrás apresurado mientras salía de su interior y de un diestro movimiento reacomodaba sus pantalones.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse les hizo desviar la mirada a la entrada donde una cabellera rubia era lo último que se veía.

Itachi se giro completamente y observo al único hombre aparte de él que estaba en la habitación.

— Parece que Itachi-kun se divirtió, oh Tobi se a dado cuenta que lo hizo.

— ¿Dónde esta Pain? — solo apretó los puños con fuerza ante las insinuaciones del enmascarado.

— O Itachi-kun no es necesario que uses ese tono, _él_ dijo que podías tenerla hasta que nos fuera de utilidad — respondió el enmascarado antes de avanzar hacia la puerta y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta antes de pronunciar — No te diviertas demasiado…

La puerta se cerro con un chasquido mientras la risa infantil resonaba por todos los pasillos, apretó con furia los puños hasta que se tornaron blancos, sin embargo el chasquido de las cadenas que mantenían a la joven inmovilizada contra la pared emitieron un chasquido, se giro rápidamente deteniéndole apenas evitando que se diera de bruces con el suelo. Estaba pálida y cansada, además que entre sus piernas se veía residuos de la sangre y el esperma, la culpa ante lo hecho le hizo mirarla a los ojos y las palabras brotaron solas…

— Lo lamento — fue apenas un murmullo que sin embargo ella escucho y por un momento sus ojos se encontraron antes de que ella hiciera una mueca de dolor, paso entonces un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y la cargo como princesa en los cuentos de hadas, haciendo de la situación una ironía ante los pensamientos de la joven.

— Yo también — la escucho susurrar antes de que sus ojos se rindieran al cansancio.

* * *

Su respiración era agitada y pese a que le hubiese gustado decir que matar a Orochimaru había sido fácil no había sido así. Miro a Chokutō, su espada manchada con la sangre de aquel que lo había entrenado por tres años, miro absorto la espada que a la luz de las antorchas y entre el metal en que la sangre no había manchado la luz parecía crepitar como llamas del infierno, miro su reflejo mientras intentaba controlar el poder recién absorbido, sin embargo algo en el reflejo se distorsiono y un dolor agudo atenazo en su pecho, sin embargo relego la sensación y avanzo hacia la salida, era momento de comenzar con lo que durante todo ese tiempo había estado planeando.

Avanzo con paso calmo por los pasillos de la lóbrega construcción sabiendo que nadie se atrevería a interponerse en su camino. Se detuvo hasta que llego frente una puerta de metal, con una mano empujo la puerta que emitió un sonido chirriante mientras era abierta.

Un montón de experimentos en líquidos de colores lleno su vista, mientras avanzaba se podía ver camas que alrededor tenían un montón de aparatos extraños. Arrugo la nariz ante el olor una mezcla entre el olor de un hospital y una morgue le revolvió el estomago pero no dejo que nada más en su rostro demostrara el asco, su paso no fue vacilante en ningún momento.

Finalmente se detuvo frete a lo que parecía un tubo de ensaye gigante lleno de agua, dio unos golpes con el mango de su Katana y pronto se materializo el rostro de un joven.

— Nee, Sasuke, ¿pero que agradable recibir tu visita? — el joven sonrió dejando a la vista un conjunto de diente afilados como los de un tiburón.

— Vengo a liberarte, siempre y cuando formes parte de mi equipo Suigetsu— dijo casi con aburrimiento mientras el joven soltaba una carcajada, sin embargo pronto se puso serio y miro al joven de cabello negro y la espada que aun conservaba manchas de sangre.

— Así que finalmente lo hiciste, ¿nee? — soltó una carcajada antes de hablar — vale sácame de esto y te acompañare…

Solo decir aquello Sasuke entro en acción y pronto el shinobi se vio libre pero totalmente desnudo.

— Que bien se siente esto — murmuro el shinobi estirando los músculos, Sasuke hizo una mueca y dio un giro para encaminarse a la salida.

— Vamos — dijo sin más dejando al shinobi.

— Oye espera no es que las kunoichis no vallan a apreciar un cuerpo masculino como el mío pero me gustaría vestirme.

Sasuke solo le ignoro y siguió caminando, pronto se vio alcanzado por su nuevo aliado.

— Y quien serán los otros — pregunto con curiosidad el muchacho.

— Karin y Jūgo — su tono de voz desinteresado y como si no tuviera intensiones de decir nada más era una señal clara que no quería seguir hablando.

— Ugh… Karin, de Jūgo lo entiendo pero de Karin — hizo un sonido con la garganta sin embargo una mirada de Sasuke basto para que comprendiera que era momento de callarse sin embargo — He Sasuke no pretendo molestar ni nada, pero necesito un arma y ya que tu sabes donde esta la espada de Zabusa-sempai tal vez…

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y solo murmuro…

— En el país de las Olas — y sin preverlo el recuerdo agudo de un llanto retumbo en sus oídos haciendo que se detuviera.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Suigetsu pronuncio al ver como se detenía.

— Nada — murmuro sin mucha convicción cuando sin saber de donde un pétalo de una flor de Sakura entraba en su campo de visión, por inercia alargo la mano y la punzada que antes había sentido en el pecho se hizo más aguda cuando al mirar aquel pétalo una parte de su hoja estaba cubierta de sangre. Pese a todo se obligo a no pensar y no sentir nada y sin más dejo caer el pétalo al suelo, sin embargo el día ya no parecía tan brillante y hasta las aves parecían haber caído en un silencio sepulcral.

* * *

Miro los papeles en sus manos con sumo interés, su sharingan giraba tratando de no dejar ningún detalle de aquella información fuera de su alcance.

Pronto tendría el poder para realizar su técnica, pronto los nueve bijū serian suyos y su plan sería puesto en marcha, sin embargo como buen estratega aquella información le proporcionaba un plan _B _ en caso de que las cosas no le fueran tan favorables como hasta ahora, pese a las perdidas que la organización había tenido.

— Quien lo diría — se dijo así mismo mientras seguía con la lectura del aquel pergamino que por el desgaste que presentaba era evidente que se trataba de un manuscrito antiguo — Parece ser que nuestra pequeña adquisición será de mayor utilidad de lo que pensaba.

Soltó una carcajada profunda mientras otro pergamino era abierto, leyó con interés la información de aquel pergamino y con voz oscura murmuro…

— Sin embargo también puede ser un problema.

Su análisis de información se vio interrumpido cuando el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo distrajo de la lectura, sonrió detrás de la mascara al reconocer el chakra de su inoportuno visitante, al parecer había encontrado la manera de controlar no solo a los hermanos Uchihas, si no también a su nueva adquisición…

* * *

Tsunade miro a través de la ventana a la aldea que se dejaba ver en todo su esplendor, el aire puro que se podía respirar y canto de las aves daban una sensación de tranquilidad a la aldea que le hizo suspirar de manera relajada, sin embargo la tranquilidad pronto se vio interrumpida cuando el sonido de la puerta de su oficina al abrirse la hizo desconectarse de la encantadora imagen digna de una postal.

— Tsunade-sama, le llego esto — la voz de su asistente tenia ligeros tintes de alarma, suspiro con pesadez, el trabajo le llamaba, giro lentamente y observo como su asistente con una caja de madera con la palabra frágil escrito en grande con letras rojas avanzaba hasta depositar dicha caja en su escritorio.

— ¿Qué es eso?, Shizune — inquirió la mujer rubia observando la caja con ojos entrecerrados, analizando.

— Una caja llena de sake — dijo la joven con alarma antes de tenderle una carta y que la Hokage con un movimiento de su mano se deshiciera de la tapa de dicha caja.

Dentro de la caja se encontraban nueve botellas del mejor Sake que se podía encontrar en todo el mundo shinobi, después de lo visto, con premura abrió la carta y comenzó a leer mientras sus ojos se abrían conforme avanzaba en su lectura. Una vez termino de leer dejo la carta caer en su escritorio y con premura abrió el cajón izquierdo de su escritorio y saco un boleto de lotería.

— Vamos Shizune dame una moneda — la joven asistente con rapidez extendió un moneda a su maestra quien rasco con rapidez las casillas del billete.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunto la joven de cabello negro frotando sus manos con nerviosismo.

— Gane — susurro la mujer, mientras mordía su labio inferior con fuerza.

— ¿Entonces... — no supo como terminar esa pregunta.

— Algo grave esta apunto de pasar — contesto la Hokage con la mirada perdida en la imagen de la villa, sin embargo distinguió entre los caminos del pueblo el cabello rubio de un inconfundible muchacho que con un traje naranja caminaba con las manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza, con un muchacho de tez pálida a su lado, sus ojos se abrieron imperceptiblemente y girando a ver a su asistente pregunto — ¿Has recibido noticias sobre la misión de Sakura?

— Su último informe llego hace cuatro días, ¿Por qué? — la joven abrió los ojos y con voz asustada dijo — Cree que pudo pasarle algo…

— No lo sé Shizune, pero esto no tiene buena pinta.

— Tal vez deberíamos mandar un escuadrón a verificar, aun que dijo en el último informe que el virus que había atacado a los niños le estaba haciendo complicado su trabajo…

— Muy bien esperaremos dos días más antes de enviar un escuadrón, mientras tanto que los escuadrones que vigilan las fronteras estén más atentos a la perspectiva de un ataque o una infiltración.

— Si, Tsunade-sama.

Shizune giro y sin más se dirigió con premura a cumplir las ordenes recibidas. Tsunade por otra parte no podía quitarse la sensación de que algo grande y peligroso estaba apunto de comenzar.

Extendió una mano y saco una botella de sake de la caja sirviéndose con rapidez y bebiendo lo servido de un solo trago.

— Es realmente bueno…

Pero el sabor del sake solo acentúo la preocupación que sentía en el pecho…

* * *

— Ya te lo digo Sai, no hay nada mejor que iniciar el día comiendo un delicioso tazón de ramen, en Ichiraku's — el joven rubio con un llamativo traje naranja caminaba por las calle de la aldea con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza.

— Oh pero recuerdo a la _Fea_ que tenías que mejorar tu dieta y volverla más balanceada — murmuro el joven mirando a su compañero quien se detuvo en seco.

— Si pero no le hará daño no enterarse de que no estamos siguiendo sus instrucciones verdad Sai — Naruto le mando una mirada tétrica al joven de cabello negro que solo sonrió antes de pronunciar.

— Claro, sin embargo creo que eso te ayudaría con tu pene pequeño, que mejor que nutrientes adecuados para que algo se desarrolle.

— ¡Sai! ¡No seas pervertido, no debes decir ese tipo de cosas en público! — Naruto grito talmente ruborizado mientras un viejita se les quedaba mirando raro — no le haga caso.

Naruto cogió a su compañero con brusquedad y salieron deprisa de esa calle.

— De verdad Sai no deberías decir ese tipo de cosas las…

— Naruto-kun — lo que estaba apunto de decir quedo suspendido en el aire cuando la suave voz de Hinata le interrumpió.

— Ey Hinata, ¿Cómo estas? — la saludo notando el rostro sonrojado de la joven, ella siempre se comportaba tan rara.

— Vengo de una misión — respondió la joven con su voz suave mientras los jóvenes shinobi comenzaban a caminar junto a la Kunoichi.

— Ah, ¿tu también fuiste a una en solitario?

— ¿También?

— Si Sakura-chan también esta de misión — Naruto respondió, sin embargo solo decir eso, una sensación de vacío se anido en el pecho y su respiración se volvió errática.

— Naruto-kun ¿Estas bien? — Hinata se apresuro a chocarlo con su jutsu medico al ver que de la nada se había puesto pálido.

— Si, solo, creo que comí algo en mal estado, no te preocupes Hinata — sonrió sin embargo la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, y la sensación en su pecho solo pareció hacerse más grande.

— Te dije Naruto-kun que necesitas comer mejor no solo para mejorar el tamaño de tu pene…

— ¡Sai! ¡que no digas ese tipo de cosas en público…! ¡Ey Hianta, que te pasa, por que estas tan roja, Hinata…!

La vida parecía tan sencilla en la hermosa villa sin embargo, el poder dentro de Naruto en forma de demonio con nueve colas había sentido el despertar de un antiguo y oscuro poder…

— _Valla, valla, la estupidez del hombre es tan grande al querer jugar con poderes que están más haya de su comprensión, la muerte acecha al mundo y hoy no esta _el gran sabio_ para refrenarlo, que harás Naruto_ — la voz del demonio se apago mientras los ojos resplandecían antes de cerrarse de nueva cuenta, escuchando de fondo los gritos de Naruto hacia la chica Hyūga…

* * *

Apresuro sus pasos al lugar donde podía sentir su presencia y endureció su gesto, se detuvo frente a la puerta que era el único obstáculo que le impedía llegar hasta su objetivo. Sin dilatación abrió la puerta y observo al hombre que estaba buscando sentado frete aun escritorio revisando aparentemente muy interesado los documentos en sus manos.

— O tan rápido te has aburrido de tu premio, _Itachi-kun_ — el tono de su nombre en ese tono le hizo endurecer aun más su gesto.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes _Tobi_ — Itachi casi silbó el nombre con desprecio.

_Tobi _se levanto con elegancia y encaro a su furibundo invitado.

— ¿Por qué crees que pretendo algo?

— Nunca haces algo por simple que sea por generosidad.

— Valla que bien me conoces — la voz profunda salio con un matiz oscuro — Sin embargo te equivocas esta vez, lo hice por motivos de generosidad sin buscar algún beneficio colateral, quería que tuvieras unos últimos momentos agradables, después de todo seguimos siendo familia, y además era una manera para que olvidaras a…

— No digas su nombre — pidió Itachi sin perder la postura tensa — Quiero que le dejes ir…

— Ja ja ja, o Itachi pero si fue tu idea el de utilizarle — respondió tajante mientras se giraba de nueva cuenta hacia su escritorio — No la dejaremos ir Itachi, ahora si me permites...

Hizo un gesto hacia la salida, sin embargo antes de que Itachi saliera murmuro.

— Si no deseas que le pase nada, dejare que se quede a tu cargo, pero recuerda Itachi no intentes liberarla, escuche a Deraida que necesitaba un distracción y algo en quien practicar su arte, no desearía tener que dejarla bajo su custodia…

Itachi cerro la puerta fulminando la madera con los ojos, como si pudiera prenderle fuego, bueno a decir verdad podía pero no lo haría faltaba muy poco para que su destino finalmente se cumpliera.

Un dolor agudo en el pecho le hizo recargarse de la pared y respirar profundamente mientras un ataque de tos le hacia presa, cubrió su boca con su mano derecha y un líquido calido lleno sus manos, cuando el ataque de tos paro miro su mano cubierta del rojo espeso de sangre, el tiempo parecía ir más rápido, como si quisiera consumir su vida.

— El Karma de mis acciones se muere por cobrarme la factura — sonrió sin alegría antes de retomar su camino, abriría los brazos con gusto al ángel de la muerte, sin embargo aun no era tiempo — Pero pronto…

Murmuro con cansancio mientras abría la puerta de su habitación en aquella base, observo a la joven tendida en su cama, cubierta con las mantas quien aun dormida sollozaba. Cogió asiento en un sofá individual al pie de la cama y miro la cara de la joven durmiente.

— Pronto… — murmuro de nuevo antes de cerrar los ojos y soñar con un rostro que le absolvía de todos sus pecados — _Nyu_…

Fue lo último que pronuncio antes de rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo y que sus sueños se llenaran de recuerdos…


	3. Chapter 3: Light in the Dark

_Hola chicas(os) guapas(os) quiero agradeceros por los comentarios, os aseguro que nos animan a los que escribimos a continuar por eso este capitulo es para ustedes los que se toman un poco más de su valioso tiempo para comentar; **Natsumi No Chiharu, besscy, reikotakashima, Suiguitou, GenesisSakuritax **y **Momo, ¡Gracias, por comentar!,** pero bueno dejando atrás los agradecimientos aquí esta el capitulo espero que lo disfrutéis y no duden en comentar, cualquier cosa, vale ahora si aquí el capitulo..._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. __¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

**A Brief History of Love under a Wild Sky**

**.**

_by sicodelik17_

**_._**

**_Capitulo 3: Light in the Dark_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.x._**

**_._**

_Ella vive en su corazón siempre lleno de su idea,_

_todo le recuerda sus facciones, su actitud_

_y el lugar en que la vio:_

_eterno pábulo de la llama que le consume._

_El corazón lleno de suspiros,_

_y los ojos humedecidos con sus lágrimas,_

_camina con la cabeza inclinada,_

_haciendo ver en todo su porte_

_su amor y su desesperación…_

_JERUSALÉN LIBERTADA_

_(fragmento)_

_Torquato Tasso_

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.x._**

**_._**

* * *

La luz se filtraba por la ventana anuncio de un nuevo día, sin embargo ella estaba despierta incluso antes de que amaneciera, miraba por la ventana como la lluvia caía sin tregua por las calles del lugar, siempre llovía, nunca pensó que seria tan literal la acción por la que se conocía como el país de la lluvia, creía que era debido a que llovía más que el promedio no que llovería diario, solo por ligeros periodos la lluvia se detenía y el sol asomaba sus pálidos rayos.

Miro las nubes ennegrecidas y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, llevaba dos semana ahí encerrada y anhelaba con todo su corazón las tardes calurosas de Konoha, el olor de las flores y el ligero viento que hacían en conjunción del clima perfecto.

Repentinamente su boca se lleno de salivación amarga y corrió al cuarto de baño, los espasmos y las arcadas en la boca del estomago la obligaron a arrodillarse frente al retrete y sin más vació lo poco que contenía en el estomago, una vez termino, temblorosa se puso de pie y bajo la palanca observando abstraída como el vomito era enjuagado y finalmente desaparecía perdiéndose por el desagüe. Con pasos temblorosos se acerco al pequeño espejo que había ahí fijado a la pared por encima del lavabo de manos y se miro, las ojeras bajo sus ojos y su piel parecía marchita, se veía pálida por la falta de exposición solar remarcando aún más las ojeras bajo sus ojos, sus ojos a su vez se veían rojos e inundados de una profunda tristeza, observo como una lágrima descendía de su ojo derecho y luego otra de su ojo izquierdo y luego a estas le siguieron otras, miro a través del espejo como su rostro se deformaba en una expresión de profundo dolor y como sus labios se entreabrían mientras un sollozo medio ahogado resonaba en sus oídos, se miraba como si el reflejo que le devolvía la mirada no fuera el suyo, como las emociones que le inundaban no fueran las suyas y como si el vació que sentía desgarrarla por dentro fuera el de otra persona totalmente desconocida, era como las veces que avanzaba por el hospital de Konoha y tenia que hacer ronda por el área de los paciente terminales, el vació desgarrador de los pacientes y de sus familiares, el dolor abrazador de algo que ya no se puede recuperar.

Sus manos ascendieron lentas por su rostro sin apartar la mirada de su reflejo mientras palpaba las lágrimas, como si tratara de reconocerlas como suyas, la humedad inundo sus dedos, hizo una mueca y con furia limpio sus lágrimas intentando calmar los sollozos, una vez que lo logro se miro de nuevo, la marca de las lágrimas aun en sus mejillas y sus ojos aún más hinchados e irritados.

— Basta — se dijo a ella misma en un susurro mientras endurecía su gesto — ¡Basta!

Su grito resonó en el pequeño cuarto de baño, abrió el grifo del agua y enjuago su rostro mojando en el proceso también su cabello. Se miro nuevamente y en el espejo pese a la imagen deplorable que aun presentaba sus ojos habían recobrado un poco del brillo perdido.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo apartar la mirada de la imagen del espejo y dirigirla hacia la puerta que estaba abierta y dejaba ver parte del siguiente cuarto, sin poder evitarlo se tenso cuando observo la figura de Itachi entrar, su postura del joven de cabello negro era tensa y ligeramente encorvada, vacilante salio a su encuentro, recordándose a si misma la resolución a la que había llegado cuando leyó los documentos secretos del consejo, cuando miro a Sasuke en aquella lóbrega fortaleza subterránea destruida de Orochimaru, cuando vio los ojos negros del hombre que la había…

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar la imagen de su mente y tratando de aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía salio de la habitación.

— Buenos días — murmuro con educación mientras se tensaba al sentir sus ojos posarse sobre ella.

— Buenos días — correspondió el saludo desviando inmediatamente de ella la mirada, sin embargo en ese preciso momento, un dolor abrazador inundo su cuerpo y el ataque de tos se hizo inevitable.

Cada vez eran más comunes y el dolor más fuerte, sintió una fuerte opresión en los pulmones y respirar se le hizo dificultoso, sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo se curvo a causa del dolor. Cerro los ojos con fuerza sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando dos manos pequeñas y cálidas sostuvieron su mano que no estaba ocupada en tapar su boca.

— Vamos — la voz de Sakura sonó suave y alentadora mientras lo conducía al sofá individual al pie de la cama en el que había estado durmiendo desde que ella llego ahí.

Él sin protestar avanzo con ella aun sosteniendo su mano y la miro con incertidumbre, _¿Por qué?_, esa pregunta surgió en su mente nuevamente, porque esa joven que estaba ahí por su culpa y que además el había ultrajado le ayudaba, Haruno Sakura le despertaba tantas cuestiones y ninguna respuesta.

La miro concentrar un poco de chakra verde en su palma y revisar la zona de los pulmones y el corazón, cortando al instante el ataque de tos y el dolor. El chakra parpadeo en sus manos y se desvaneció, mientras ella jadeaba, como si esa simple técnica la hubiese desgastado tanto como un enfrentamiento a un enemigo o un arduo entrenamiento de horas. La miro entonces con atención las ojeras bajo sus ojos, oscurecidas, y la piel pálida e incluso un tanto traslucida pues podía ver ligeramente las venas que cruzaban su cuello, con un hábil movimiento saco un pañuelo de su capa y limpio su mano ensangrentada.

— Gracias — pronuncio apenas conectando su mirada con la de ella por unos segundos antes de desviarla al suelo donde una capa de viaje negra que había traído en las manos hasta que el ataque de tos le hizo soltarla.

— Itachi-san, necesita descansar.

La voz suave pero decidida de la kunoichi le hizo mirarla de nuevo, ahí estaba la joven con el cabello revuelto y su apariencia un tanto desmejorada, mirándole con aire critico como el que usan los médicos para revisar a los pacientes, podía ver a la ninja medico que sabia que era pero una vez más una serie de cuestiones inundo su cabeza y…

— _Por favor yo se que tu eres bueno — esta vez la voz de la joven no tembló y apenas era un susurro que solo escucho él, la voz llena de fe en su persona…_

El recuerdo de las palabras dedicadas ese día le abrumó y sin poder evitarlo las palabras surgieron solas de sus labios.

— ¿Por qué?

— No te ves bien y además no es normal que una tos venga acompañada de flemas y sangre, dime Itachi-san ¿desde cuándo sufres de estos ataques? _—_ la kunoichi ladeo la cabeza observándole con aire profesional, esperando su respuesta, sin embargo pronto la miro abrir los ojos con horror y apresurarse al cuarto de baño. El sonido de ella expulsando el contenido de su estomago le hizo olvidarse por un instante de las preguntas o pregunta que la kunoichi no había respondido, mientras un sudor frío le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Tembloroso se puso de pie y camino hacia el cuarto del baño donde la joven hincada frente al retrete terminaba de vaciar ahora si su estomago.

La kunoichi levanto la cabeza y su cabeza giro hacia la figura petrificada del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha. Sakura se vio tentada a reír cuando lo vio con esa expresión en el rostro pues las pocas veces que le veía desde que había llegado ahí que eran pocas, siempre mostraba un rostro impertérrito e imperturbable, sin embargo observo como sus ojos eran inundados con el Sharingan y sin poder evitarlo tembló ligeramente antes de petrificarse por la palabra que pese apenas ser en un susurro ella la escucho como si hubiese sido gritada por un megáfono.

— Embarazada…

Temblorosa se puso de pie y su mano derecha trémulamente descendió hasta su vientre plano, tras tres intentos infructuosos de juntar chakra finalmente lograba concentrar una pequeña porción.

— N-no _— _su mano cayo lánguida a su costado mientras miraba sin ver un punto perdido en la pared antes de que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla _—_ No…

Repitió con la respiración pesada y un tinte de histeria en su voz como si con ese hecho fuera a desaparecer lo que acababa de descubrir, su respiración se volvió más errática y antes de que todo se desvaneciera sintió unos brazos evitar su caída.

* * *

El sol brillaba como cada mañana en la aldea de la hoja, el canto de las aves y el aire puro que se respiraba a cualquiera le hubiese llenado de paz, sin embargo dada las últimas circunstancias en aquella oficina todo era tensión…

— ¡Tienes que dejarme ir, vieja! _—_ el grito de Naruto y la falta de respeto hacia su persona hicieron que Tsunade de por si tensa frunciera el ceño profundamente y apretara los puños.

— Ya te dije que no _—_ vocalizo lentamente como si le estuviera hablando aun niño pequeño que aun no comprende del todo el significado de las palabras, pero dadas las circunstancias tal parecía que era el caso.

— Pero vieja, estamos hablando de Sakura-chan _—_ la voz del muchacho se había vuelto melancólica y triste _—_ No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando, por favor…

Tsunade relajo el gesto de su rostro al ver al siempre alegre muchacho tan alicaído, sin embargo no podía mandarle a una misión por ahí, no cuando se había reportado como desaparecido el jinchūriki de la villa de la Roca, con Akatsuki más activo no quería arriesgarse a que Naruto fuese capturado, sin embargo tampoco pensaba dejar a su alumna sin ayuda.

— Naruto ya hemos hablado de esto, no puedes salir así como así a una misión, ni siquiera sabes donde buscar _—_ le dijo con toda la paciencia del mundo mientras miraba como el joven de ojos azules desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana y apretaba los puños.

— Precisamente por eso tengo que buscarla _—_ murmuro antes de centrar la mirada en la Hokage y con absoluta determinación pronunciar _—_ Se que la puedo encontrar vieja, anda tienes que dejarme ir, si no, ¿cómo traeremos juntos a Sasuke-teme?, se lo prometí a Sakura-chan que esta vez los dos lucharíamos juntos así que tengo que encontrarla para cumplir mi promesa.

La Hokage lo miro dejando escapar un largo suspiro, sabiendo que cuando Naruto se proponía algo lo intentaba hasta conseguirlo, lo cual era una de sus mejores cualidades, sin embargo en situaciones como esta se traducía a incordiarla hasta que finalmente lo dejaba salirse con la suya, suspiro nuevamente sabiéndose perdedora sin embargo…

— Muy bien Naruto te dejare ir en la misión de rescate _—_ la mujer contuvo una sonrisa cuando lo vio practicante saltando de alegría _—_ Sin embargo…

— Pero vieja tú acabas de decir…

— Déjame terminar, sin embargo tendrás que esperar a iniciar la misión _—_ levanto una mano en señal de que guardara silencio cuando vio que iba a comenzar a replicar nuevamente cortando sus intenciones al acto mientras que continuaba _—_ Tendrás que esperar hasta que el equipo especial que ya había asignado a la misión regrese, eso ayudara a tener mejores resultados en la misión, además que necesitamos hacer un equipo adecuado para tu misión.

Naruto suspiro sabiendo que por lo menos podría salir en la búsqueda de su amiga, sin embargo esperaba que no pasara demasiado tiempo para iniciar con su búsqueda.

— Muy bien, vieja _—_ murmuro desganado encaminándose hacia la puerta donde se detuvo antes de salir _—_ Espero que eso sea pronto si no iré a buscarla, aunque no tenga tu permiso.

Tsunade estaba apunto de decir algo pero la puerta ya se había cerrado.

— Vaya mocoso tan impertinente _— _la voz de Jiraiya la sobresalto, giro el rostro a la ventana por la que entraba el sannin mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

— Es tu culpa, durante su entrenamiento pudiste enseñarle algo de modales _—_ dijo la rubia acusatoria antes de preguntar _— _ y además, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Ey no te enfades conmigo _—_ el sennin sonrió nerviosamente consciente del carácter explosivo de la mujer rubia, antes de cambiar su semblante por uno de absoluta seriedad _—_ Traigo noticias…

Comenzó el hombre mientras se recargaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras Tsunade lo miraba con atención observando la tensión en el cuerpo del hombre.

— Orochimaru murió _—_ el hombre soltó algo parecido aun suspiro mientras su mirada se perdía un instante en la imagen de la villa a través de la ventana, para luego posarla en la mujer rubia nuevamente _—_ Más específicamente fue asesinado.

— ¿Por quién?

— Uchiha Sasuke…

La mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa, si el mocoso había vencido a Orochimaru eso quería decir que estaba listo para cumplir con su ansiada venganza, pero al mismo tiempo eso se traducía en problemas para ella y posiblemente la villa.

— No creo que sea adecuado decirle a Naruto _—_ siguió el hombre con voz pausada mientras miraba por la ventana nuevamente, Tsunade frunció el ceño, cuando el hombre la miro nuevamente _—_ No ahora que piensa el mocoso en ir en busca de su hermano que esta aliado en esa organización Akatsuki, además con la desaparición de tu alumna, creo que es mejor que centre su atención en su búsqueda.

— Tal vez tienes razón _— _murmuro la mujer con poca convicción, más aun después de su platica anterior con el joven Uzumaki.

Suspiro con pesadez, el titulo de Hokage era una carga muy pesada, se pregunto si acaso Naruto estaría consciente de lo que le esperaba…

* * *

— _El Gran Puente de Naruto —_ Suigetsu pronuncio para después reírse _—_ Vaya nombre para un puente, además ¿quién coño es ese Naruto?, seguro que nadie le conoce.

Suigetsu pregunto a la nada pues sabía que no recibiría respuesta de su compañero, siempre serio y estoico, sin embargo contra todo pronóstico le escucho murmurar.

— Yo conozco alguno _—_ sin embargo cuando Suigetsu le miro estaba con el mismos semblante de siempre, se pregunto si acaso se había imaginado lo anterior, si seguramente eso había sido _—_ Vamos…

El joven de cabello negro desvío su camino del puente y se dirigió hacia el comienzo del agua, decidió que era mejor no entrar por el puente y ser lo más sigiloso posible, sin embargo sin ser del todo consciente se detuvo justo a la mitad del puente por debajo.

— _Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun — _parpadeo con incredulidad cuando entre la neblina que se levantaba sobre el nivel del agua una figura familiar pareció formarse, sin embargo frente a él no estaba la joven que había visto la última vez en la guarida de Orochimaru, si no la niña de doce años que había sido _— Sasuke-kun…_

Le escucho murmurar de nuevo, seguido de un sollozo, sus gestos se endurecieron y su línea sucesoria se activo mientras miraba la imagen intentando descifrar si acaso era un genjutsu, sin embargo no era así, miro a la figura de la joven como centraba su mirada en el mientras las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas, sin embargo ahora se veía como la niña de trece años que dejo en una banca de la villa de Konoha…

— _Sasuke…Kun_ _— _ la joven pronuncio igual que aquella vez hace tres años mientras sus ojos se cerraba, Sasuke por instinto alargo la mano sin embargo antes de que pudiera incluso tocarla…

— ¿Ey, Sasuke, estás bien? _—_ Suigetsu se había detenido unos pasos por delante cuando se dio cuenta que el Uchiha se había detenido, lo miro con curiosidad al notar el Sharingan en sus ojos.

— Aa _— _Sasuke murmuro mientras parpadeaba y la imagen de su ex compañera ya no estaba ahí, _¿Qué mierda le pasaba?_, se pregunto interiormente mientras tensaba la mandíbula y desaparecía el Sharingan de sus ojos, tenía tres años sin preocuparse de sus compañeros y de la nada le venían recuerdos de sus compañeros y ahora esto, fulmino con la mirada el espacio vacío donde la imagen se había materializado antes de endurecer su gesto aún más y centrar la mirada en su compañero de viaje _—_ Vamos…

Apresuro el paso, por debajo del puente, llegar al país de las olas les había llevado más tiempo del que le hubiese gustado no tenía tiempo para estúpidas visiones y sentimentalismos, no cuando se había propuesto enterrarlos, no cuando se suponía que ya estaban enterrados.

Con mayor determinación avanzo sin mirar atrás, empujando la sensación del ver las lágrimas de la visión de su ex compañera con los demás recuerdos que le distraerían de su objetivo, con la viva imagen de su hermano ahora en la mente, sus pasos se volvieron más rápidos.

— Pronto… _—_ murmuro para si mientras ya podía sentir la sangre cálida de su hermano corriendo por sus manos _—_ Pronto…

* * *

El sonido de la puerta al ser abierta hicieron que el hombre dejara los pergaminos que estudiaba, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse finalmente hizo al hombre mirar a su visitante.

— Orochimaru esta muerto _—_ anuncio con voz impersonal el recién llegado mirando al hombre frente de él.

— Así que la rueda ha comenzado a girar _— _el enmascarado pronuncio más para si que para su informante, luego dijo _—_ ¿Dónde esta Itachi?

— En la enfermería

— ¿En la enfermería? _—_ pregunto el hombre centrando toda su atención en Pain, si era por la enfermedad de Itachi sus planes se tendrían que acelerar, si quería contar con el más jóvenes de los hermanos Uchiha era necesario que el menor matara a su hermano, Pain solo asintió con la cabeza haciendo que frunciera el ceño _—_ ¿Por qué?

— La joven kunoichi que dejaste a su cuidado.

— Aa _—_ dijo mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia la salida _—_ como va la investigación del seis colas.

— Es un ninja renegado, al parecer ha estado viviendo en un templo, sin embargo aun no podemos encontrar su localización exacta Zetsu esta trabajando en ello.

— Bien, que los otros se encarguen de investigar acerca de la ubicación de los jinchūriki's que faltan.

— ¿Qué pasa con Itachi y Kisame?

— Ellos tendrán una misión diferente.

— Bien…

Pain desvío su camino a cumplir con las nuevas órdenes, mientras _Tobi_ siguió por el pasillo hasta que finalmente llego a unas puertas dobles blancas, sin mucha ceremonia entro observando a Itachi con los ojos puestos en una ventana de la estancia que daba el exterior, pero que quedaba oculta para los transeúntes de la calle, miraba fuera donde la lluvia invocada por Pain caía sin tregua.

— ¿Oh Itachi-kun, no te dije que no te divirtieras tanto con ella? — murmuro mientras se acercaba a la camilla donde la muchacha estaba inconsciente con una bolsa de suero conectada a su brazo por intravenosa, realmente se veía enferma, esperaba que dura lo suficiente para su plan _B_.

Miro al joven como se daba la vuelta tenso, con la mandíbula apretada, lo observo con curiosidad pese a las circunstancias Itachi nunca dejaba ver sus emociones y esta vez el estaba seguro que había algo de preocupación en su postura, se pregunto si acaso ya sabia lo de su hermano.

— Quiero que la dejes ir — lo escucho pronunciar intentando sonar como siempre lo hacia.

— Ya hablamos de eso Itachi-kun, ella no se irá.

Lo vio desviar la mirada y apretar los puños hasta que se tornaron blancos, antes de volver a centrar su mirada en él.

— ¿Para qué te puede servir una kunoichi mediocre como ella? — pregunto relajando su postura y volviendo a su semblante estoico de siempre.

_Tobi _lo miro con curiosidad, algo estaba pasando por alto pero aun no estaba seguro de que.

— Dime Itachi, ¿por qué tanto interés en dejar libre ha una _kunoichi mediocre como ella_? — repitió sus palabras, observando como se tensaba en el acto — Oh, no me digas que es por Sasuke.

Itachi centro la mirada en el enmascarado ante el nombre de su hermano, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y con un deje de desconfianza.

— ¿Por qué Sasuke tendría algo que ver? — inquirió finalmente el joven.

— Por que después de todo ella era su compañera de equipo, además según la información adquirida ella _esta_ enamorada de tu pequeño hermano — Itachi no paso desapercibido el hincapié que había hecho en la palabra 'esta' profundizando su ceño — Sin embargo deberías verlo como algo positivo, ahora que tu hermano a matado a Orochimaru vendrá en busca de venganza, pero vedlo de esta forma, sus acciones tienen una connotación egoísta, justificada, pero egoísta después de todo, pero miradlo de esta manera, toda ofensa a la villa de Konoha quedaría olvidada si también rescatara de las infames manos de su hermano a la pequeña kunoichi alumna de la Hokage, ¿te imaginas?, cuanta gloria le darías a tu hermano.

«Tu deseo finalmente cumplido Itachi, tu sacrificio realmente valdría la pena, la vida para tu hermano que siempre quisiste se alcanzaría al completo.»

Itachi lo miro con su rostro inalterable pese a las emociones que le embargaban, todo lo que siempre había hecho hasta ahora después de la masacre a su clan era velar por su hermano, era su persona más amada después de todo y la única familia que le quedaba, sin embargo también había amado a la villa en la que había crecido y con la intención de seguir protegiéndola se había unido a esa organización y tratar de entender sus verdaderos fines, sabía que la vida no le alcanzaría para ver caer esa organización maldita, pero el mismo había encontrado una manera de alertar a su villa, pero ahora, ahora mismo se encontraba en una encrucijada, de cierta manera le parecía lógica la consideraciones de _Madara_ si dejaba que todo siguiese su curso tal vez Sasuke no tendría que ser juzgado por las decisiones que de manera indirecta él le había obligado a tomar con tal de conseguir poder para matarlo, y pese a que posiblemente su hermano ya estaba en su búsqueda para matarlo un suceso imprevisto se había desatado para él.

Miro a la kunoichi que descansaba en la cama con el suero conectado al brazo, Konan había dicho que tardaría en despertar debido al jutsu que restringía su chakra, ahora todo había cambiado, ya no todo se reducía a Sasuke y proteger la villa de Konoha, ahora tenía que protegerla a ella, así como protegería a Sasuke con su muerte, porque después de todo _Madara_ siempre tenía segundas intenciones.

— Además ella nos guiara al portador del Kyūbi.

Itachi le miro finalmente recuperando la postura de siempre y asintió con la cabeza antes de con voz impersonal pronunciar.

— Muy bien, pero entonces ella irá conmigo al encuentro con Sasuke, es momento de que yo también busque a mi hermano.

— Pareces muy ansioso de morir, Itachi-kun — murmuro _Madara_ con un deje de diversión antes de pronunciar con seriedad — Kisame también irá, aunque ¿por qué molestarte en buscarlo, cuando es evidente que él ya lo esta haciendo?

— Porque ya me estoy muriendo — contesto Itachi con indiferencia, mientras giraba para ver por la ventana.

— Aa, es una lastima que no vivirás para ver a tu hijo, pero piénsalo de esta manera, tal vez llame _Padre _a tu hermano — _Tobi_ sonrió detrás de la mascara al notar lo tenso que se había puesto el joven, con esa imagen había salido de la habitación, era gracioso de ver, pese a que al principio no había entendido porque de la insistencia de Itachi para dejar ir a la kunoichi una segunda mirada a la joven más detalladamente y lo vio un ligero punto de chakra diferente al de la joven en su vientre, apenas visible para su sharingan pero había sido suficiente para darse cuenta — Vaya que te divertiste, Itachi-kun.

Su carcajada resonó por el pasillo, repitiéndose en un eco que solo podía anunciar dolor…

* * *

_Sentía la suave brisa acariciar sus mejillas, el olor de las flores a su alrededor llenaba sus sentidos, la calidez en su interior lo llenaba de un sentimiento de felicidad que hacia tanto no experimentaba, todo en conjunto le hacían sentir libre y ligero…_

— _Itachi-kun _— _una voz dulce que tenía tanto de no escuchar llego a sus oídos. _

— _Nyu_ — _murmuro el nombre de la joven buscando con la mirada a la que le había hablado._

_Su mirada se detuvo en un punto en el medio de aquel claro donde una joven estaba hincada en el pasto observando la puesta de sol. Con pasos lentos se acerco hasta la joven que levanto la mirada hasta el rostro del joven Uchiha. _

— _Acaso no es hermoso, los colores que el cielo te ofrece antes de que el sol muera para dar paso a la luna sonriente_ — _los labios terminaron de pronunciar seguidos de una risa suave._

— _Pero es triste ver como la oscuridad llena de penumbra la tierra y con ella muchas veces la acompaña el dolor_ — _respondió él mientras se sentaba junto a la joven quien lo miraba con tristeza en los ojos._

— _Oh Itachi-kun, cuan desolada debe estar tu alma para olvidarte de que a pesar de lo oscuro puede parecer todo, siempre abra una luz, como la noche, la luna siempre emerge a la muerte del sol, y aún con todo la oscuridad que se pueda presentar ahí esta para iluminarnos_ — _la joven frente a él poso una mano en su mejilla mientras pronunciaba _— _Déjame amor, deja que yo cargue con un poco de tu dolor._

_Itachi cerro los ojos a la par que el sol terminaba de apagarse y el contacto cálido de los labios de la chica se presionaban con los propios._

_La presión de los labios contra los suyos se desvaneció obligándose ha abrir los ojos, el claro se había ido, las flores se habían marchitado y el olor a sangre le lleno los sentidos._

— _¿Por qué?_ — _la voz dulce de su amada le llego a los oídos haciendo que la buscara con la mirada._

_Ahí estaba ella, sus ojos negros resplandeciendo en una tristeza infinita mientras apretaba con fuerza una herida en su abdomen tratando de controlar la hemorragia sin éxito alguno, prueba de ello era la sangre que se encharcaba en el suelo. _

— _Mi lugar en esta villa y en este mediocre clan ya no me satisface_ — _se oyó diciendo mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por el rostro de la joven, quien ante todo pronóstico sonrió._

— _Oh querido, siempre fuiste un mal mentiroso_ — _su pulso se acelero mientras empuñaba con más fuerza la Katana que hasta ahora se daba cuenta que traía en la mano derecha, la escucho toser y escupir sangre en el proceso, podía notar como la vida escapaba de sus ojos_ — _Te A-mo, no me olvides amor que yo te estaré esperando, pero que mi recuerdo no te detenga, no te atormentes por la oscuridad recuerda que siempre hay luz solo hay que buscar._

_La joven cerró los ojos con una sonrisa dando la bienvenida a la muerte, mientras Itachi miraba sus manos, la sangre escurría de ella como de la Katana empuñada…_

Itachi despertó con la respiración acelerada y un dolor diferente al de la enfermedad atenazó su pecho, miro la poca luz que se filtraba por la habitación y se dio cuenta que posiblemente ya era entrada la noche. Miro a la joven que aún dormía y la culpa le lleno por completo.

— Nyu acaso me podrás perdonar esto — murmuro a la nada mientras inconsciente posaba una mano en el vientre de la joven en la camilla y como para darle una respuesta las últimas palabras de su amada resonaron en su cabeza…


	4. Chapter 4: Matices

**_Disclaimer:_**_ como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. __¡__Digamos__ no al __Plagio__!_

* * *

**A Brief History of Love under a Wild Sky**

**.**

_by sicodelik17_

**_._**

**_Capítulo_****_ 4: _****_Matices _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.x._**

**_._**

_"He consumado mi vida en un instante __  
la última inocencia estalló  
ahora es nunca o jamás  
o simplemente fue._

_¿Cómo no me extraigo las venas_  
_y hago con ellas una escala_  
_para huir al otro lado de la noche?_

_El principio ha dado a luz el final_  
_todo continuará igual_  
_las sonrisas gastadas_  
_el interés interesado_  
_las preguntas de piedra en piedra_  
_las gesticulaciones que remedan amor_  
_todo continuará igual..."_

_EL DESPERTAR (fragmento)_  
_Alejandra Pizarnik._

_**.x.**_

_Descubrimos que la vida se va asesinando  
entre pétalos descalzos y llantos desnudos,  
como símbolos desterrados  
de pequeñas muertes desoladas y tristes._

_El tiempo_  
_va trasnochando horizontes muertos de frío_  
_y todo se acuesta entre la nota absurda_  
_de la sombra en pena de la risa muerta._

_Ivan Segarra Baez_

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.x._**

**_._**

* * *

Las luz de un nuevo día se colaba por la ventana, los pálidos rayos del sol entraban tímidamente y pese a diferencia de otros días en los que ya estaría cayendo una lluvia torrencial la mañana se anunciaba fría, se arremolinó mas entre las mantas pero al mover el brazo izquierdo noto que algo le impedía moverse con comodidad, obligándose ha abrir los párpados. Parpadeo tres veces hasta que finalmente se acostumbro a la luz de la habitación.

Desconcertada miro las lámparas blancas de neón en el techo y su cerebro aún embotado no procesaba donde se encontraba, pero el sonido de una máquina a su izquierda le hizo ver que se encontraba en un camilla de hospital, suspiro por un momento tranquila ante el olor antiséptico tan característico de los hospitales y por un segundo se permitió respirar con tranquilidad, su mente acostumbrada al olor del hospital y sus sonidos la hizo sentir reconfortada, en una parte de su mente se permitió pensar que en cualquier momento vería entrar a una enfermera para revisarle, se permitió creer que lo anteriormente acontecido solo había sido un mal sueño del que finalmente había despertado.

El sonido de la puerta al ser abierta le hizo girar la cabeza en esa dirección con una sonrisa pensando que tal vez seria su sempai Shizune sin embargo su sonrisa se borro en automático cuando miro que su visitante no era otro que uno de los Akatsuki.

— Buenos días princesa, Tobi te ha traído el desayuno, Tobi siempre es tan bueno.

La voz aniñada del hombre la hizo incorporarse deprisa haciendo que la maquina que analizaba sus pulsaciones aumentara su ritmo y que la bruma en la que estaba envuelta hasta ahora finalmente se disipara por completo ...

— T-tu , ¿quién eres? — su voz salio ronca y un tanto temblorosa mientras veía al hombre acercarse, lo recordaba vagamente, pues era una de los Akatsuki que había estado presente cuando Itachi la había...

Sacudiendo la cabeza para disipar aquellos recuerdos centro su atención en el hombre frente de si, quien comenzaba a responder su pregunta.

— Tobi y tu eres como una _muñequita _— soltó una risa infantil y Sakura sintió los vellos erizar ante el sonido y el tono ligeramente oscuro con el cual había pronunciado la última palabra. Sin embargo se obligo a sonreír y pronunciar...

— Tobi es un nombre curioso, el mio es Sakura...

— Oh combina con tu pelo— dijo y soltó otra risa, sin embargo su actitud infantil hizo que Sakura relegara la sensación de peligro que había sentido desde el momento que el hombre había entrado en la habitación y la sonrisa que le dirigió esta vez era sincera.

— Si tienes razón, creo que mis padres no eran muy creativos — comentó con una sonrisa mientras una punzada dolorosa ante el recuerdo de sus padres se desataba en su interior — ¿_A caso ya saben de mi desaparición?, ¿a caso ya habrán enviado a alguien en mi búsqueda?_

Se pregunto atormentada.

Mientras tanto el hombre la observaba con curiosidad, su aspecto era mucho mejor que el de hace tan solo unas horas, las ojeras bajo sus ojos se habían vuelto menos notorias y había perdido la palidez enfermiza que se había dado cuenta tenia la tarde del día anterior mientras hablaba con Itachi.

Avanzó con paso calmo con la charola de alimentos en las manos en su papel de Tobi, había comenzado su primera jugada, ganar la confianza de la mocosa de cabello rosa, mas aun cuando en su vientre traía al primero de la nueva generación de Uchihas. Sonrió tras la mascara al figurar por un ínfimo instante el resultado de su plan y el esplendor para su clan.

— Come, come,_ la muñequita_ y su hijo deben alimentarse bien, como Tobi — la miro ponerse tensa ante la pronunciación de su nuevo estado.

_Su hijo, _la palabra se repitio con fuerza en la mente de ella.

— E_mbarazada... _— el recuerdo de la voz de Itachi dándole a conocer su nuevo estado le llego con fuerza y al igual que el día anterior, su respiración se agito y sintió un ligero temblor inundar sus manos, una de ellas se posó sobre su vientre e inconsciente emanó chakra sobre la zona.

Ahí estaba un ligero punto a penas perceptible de una nueva vida, un pequeño ser que pese a no ser mayor aun conjunto de células que apenas estaban dando la forma de lo que en unos meses sería un bebé, _su bebé..._

_Su bebé, su hijo,_ un niño inocente venido de una acción que no tenia nada que ver con el amor, un niño venido de dolor y de la perdida, un niño que representaba la pérdida total de todos esos deseos que pese a lo que le había sucedido aún en una parte de ella conservaba, la ilusión de que cuando en el futuro la noticia de pronto ser madre representara el alcance culminante de una felicidad finalmente alcanzada, el deseo y anhelo de serlo, y ahora, ahora las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos pero no dejo salir ninguna, en su lugar mordió con fuerza el interior de su mejilla hasta que el sabor metálico de la sangre inundó sus papilas gustativas, entonces se obligo a controlar su respiración y con una sonrisa forzada miro el contenido de la charola, entonces vacilante cogió una cucharada de lo que parecía ser puré de patatas, pero justo antes de que incluso llegara a probarla la cuchara salio despedida chocando con una de las paredes y derramando su contenido contra la pared.

Sakura parpadeo aturdida mirando el lugar donde la cuchara había chocado y donde una aguja sembon estaba incrustada...

— Que malo, ¿por qué Itachi-sempai tiro la comida que Tobi trajo para la _muñequita?, _Tobi solo era bueno como siempre...

— Deraida te busca — su voz del recién llagado era fría y monocorde. Sakura le miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par por su acción. Un escalofrío la recorrió al ver sus ojos teñidos con el rojo distintivo del sharingan con una velada amenaza inscritos en ellos hacia el hombre frente de él.

— Okay, Okay, adiós _muñequita_...

El hombre cambio tan radicalmente su actitud que Sakura se pregusto que clase de retraso tenía, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir que no queria que ese hombre se fuera porque eso significaba quedarse a solas con Itachi y ella no se sentia preparada para enfrentar su nueva situación.

Mordio con fuerza su labio inferior intentando calmarse, mientras intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos y para hacer tiempo de manera lenta quitaba la charola de comida que el hombre de la mascara le había proporcionando colocandole en un taburete aun lado de su cama. Con calma se acomodo en la cama sin mirar ni una sola vez a Itachi.

— Mañana nos iremos — le escucho pronunciar obligando a mirarale.

— ¿Qué? — articulo apenas en un susurro cuando sus ojos negros se clavaron en los suyos hasta que la incomodidad la invadio y se obligo a mirar a otro lado y aún en un tono más bajo pronuncio — ¿Por qué?

— Matare a mi hermano — El tono frío y monótono con el que lo pronuncio hizo que su respiración se cortara un instante y esta vez sin poder evitarla lo miro con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

¿Acaso no era lo que quería evitar, la destrucción de ambos hermanos?, y que estaba haciendo, estaba afligida por lo que le había sucedido cuando se había hecho una promesa, intentar salvar a Sasuke-kun y a su hermano, vaya intento de Kunoichi que era, una de las reglas, no dejar que los sentimientos nublen tu juicio, y ella, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos hasta que Itachi se hizo borroso, los ojos le ardían por mantenerlos abiertos pero sabía que parpadear era dejar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos y era algo que quería evitar, giro entonces su rostro hacia la ventana mirando el día que parecía resplandeciente casi burlón ante su sentir, entonces mordió con más fuerza esta vez su labio inferior hasta que la sangre emano llenando la boca del sabor metálico y otra poca escurrió por su barbilla.

— Come — la voz de Itachi esta vez era suave.

Libero su labio inferior y con el brazo limpio la sangre de su barbilla, mientras parpadeaba un par de veces liberando solo dos solitarias lágrimas que limpio igualmente con su brazo, tomo una respiración profunda y giro nuevamente el rostro al de el joven de cabellos negros quien le extendía un cuenco de arroz que había traído consigo pero ella no lo había notado hasta ahora.

— Gracias — apenas murmuro mientras extendía la mano derecha para coger el tazón, al hacerlo sus manos se rosaron nuevamente y sus miradas se encontraron, ahí estaba, ahí estaba nuevamente el joven que había asesinado a su clan por amor a su aldea y a su hermano. Estaba vez sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas acudieron a raudales y ella no pudo hacer nada para contenerlas.

Itachi la miro sorprendido cuando noto como las lágrimas salían sin parar de la joven muchacha, jamás había soportado ver llorar a una chica y verla hizo que algo en su interior se removiera, era como cuando niño observaba el rostro afligido de su hermano ante el poco reconocimiento que recibía de su padre.

— _Ella esta enamorada de tu hermano _— la voz de Tobi diciéndole aquello le llego con fuerza y la culpa le consumió.

_¿Cuánto más le quitaría?,_ la pregunta llego a su mente y la culpa al ver ha aquella muchacha débil y cargando con el fruto de aquella noche tormentosa, le abrumo.

_Amor,_ el sabia lo que era eso, el mismo había hecho todo lo que hasta ahora lo habían llevado a ese camino por amor, había amado a su aldea y por mantener la paz había asesinado a su clan, a su padre y madre y a la mujer que había amado, amaba a su hermano y era por eso que su mano había sido la ejecutora de aquella orden dada por el consejo para protegerle, aun ahora el deseo de morir por sus manos era guiado por amor, y ahora, ahora estaba atormentando a aquella chica que amaba ha su hermano diciéndole que iba a matarlo cuando ya había quitado de ella lo suficiente, la tentación de decirle que no lo mataría que su deseo era solo morir por la mano de su hermano, que era lo que le motivaba a buscarle antes de que el ángel de la muerte viniese a por él, pero callo guardando su propio dolor y culpa como estaba acostumbrado a serlo, solo miro como las lágrimas de la joven intentaban frenar aquel dolor que tal vez ambos compartían.

— N-no lo hagas — la voz temblorosa de la joven se escucho apenas en un susurro — Por favor, ¿a caso no es suficiente ya de destrucción?

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa ante aquellas palabras, ¿a caso no era ya suficiente?...no, su muerte daría a su hermano la paz que el había estado atormentando, además el mismo necesitaba redimirse de sus acciones pasadas.

Protección, amor, cariño, odio, venganza, dolor, que tan bien estaban entre mezclados esos sentimientos, dependientes unos de los otros, seres tan imperfectos los humanos incapaces de controlarlos.

El tacto suave y cálido de una de las manos de ella lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, su mano se había anclado a la derecha de él, sus ojos buscaron los de ella.

— Por favor... — suplico nuevamente con voz suave — ¿Qué ganara Sasuke-kun con tu muerte?

— Paz — se vio contestando a su pregunta automáticamente.

La miro negar con la cabeza tristemente, las lágrimas habían dejado de caer y una sonrisa triste adornaba su rostro.

— No — ella negó lentamente con la cabeza antes de conectar su mirada con la de él nuevamente — Hace tiempo le dije a _él: La venganza no hará feliz a nadie, ni a ti, ni a mi... _— sus ojos se cerraron con cansancio antes de continuar — Fue la noche que él decidió irse de la villa, pero ahora más que nunca se que es la verdad, así que, lo siento Itachi-san pero no os dejare que sigan por el mismo camino, esta vez yo os protegeré.

Itachi abrió los ojos de par en par ante aquella declaración, sin embargo lo que lo dejo fuera de lugar fue cuando ella en un arranque de valentía poso un casto beso en su mejilla.

Sakura pronto se acomodo en la cama y con sumo cuidado soltó la mano que aún tenia entre la suya de Itachi, bajo la mirada a su cuenco de arroz totalmente ruborizada por su acción, sin embargo no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se formara en sus labios, _cambiaría las cosas,_ _Shannaro, como que se llamaba Haruno Sakura._

Itachi la miro aún sorprendido por la acción y sin preverlo el recuerdo de las palabras de su amada resonó con fuerza...

— _Te A-mo, no me olvides amor que yo te estaré esperando, pero que mi recuerdo no te detenga, no te atormentes por la oscuridad recuerda que siempre hay luz solo hay que buscar..._

_Luz_, miro a la muchacha que todavía ruborizada por sus acciones comía del cuenco de arroz que le había llevado, ella era tan parecida a su _Nyu..._

— _¿Acaso es una de tus señales? _— pregunto mentalmente mirando hacia el claro cielo que era visible a través de la ventana.

Sin embargo el cielo se oscureció y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, Pain había iniciado su técnica nuevamente, pero Itachi lo tomo como una respuesta.

— Mañana partiremos al amanecer — dijo mientras se ponía de pie con su semblante estoico de siempre, avanzando hacia la salida lo último que escucho.

— Uchiha tenía que ser...

* * *

Tomo un respiro profundo observando el cielo, los tonos rosas, rojos, amarillos y naranjas, jugando en el cielo coloreando las nubes anunciando un nuevo y esplendoroso día.

Miro la villa que se alzaba esplendorosa como el día, el movimiento de los aldeanos comenzaba al igual que el día. Desde su posición en la azotea del hospital miraba como las enfermeras y doctores iniciaban su cambio de turno, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras levantaba la mirada al camino esperando ver a la joven de cabello rosa con su uniforme de enfermera levantando la mirada hacia donde sabia que él estaría mirando el amanecer y dedicándole una sonrisa antes de entrar al hospital, sin embargo al mirar el camino por donde siempre llegaba su compañera solo encontró el vació, con dolor desvió la mirada al cielo mientras los puños que hasta ahora descansaban en sus bolsillos eran apretados con fuerza.

— Te encontrare Sakura-chan — murmuro su promesa al viento antes de un salto llegar a la calle contigua del hospital.

Caminaba con la cabeza gacha, torturándose ante los posibles escenarios que su compañera podría estar enfrentando sin prestar atención a su entorno, tan distraído iba que paso al hombre de cabello blanco recargado en la pared de un edificio.

— Ey mocoso ¿ya no saludas a tu maestro? — hablo el hombre en voz alta. Naruto giro lentamente en sus talones y...

— Hola Ero-sennin — el saludo nada efusivo con el que lo recibió hicieron ver al hombre el estado en el que el joven ninja se encontraba.

— Vamos mocoso, te invito un ramen — Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza comenzando a caminar en dirección del famoso puesto de ramen Ichiraku's.

Una vez ahí el dueño coloco dos cuencos grandes de su famoso producto y Naruto sin más comenzó a comer, el sannin por su parte negó con la cabeza ante el animo del muchacho.

— Se lo de Sakura — observo como a la mención de la joven de cabellos rosa Naruto levantaba la mirada — Pero dime Naruto, ¿cómo le piensas buscar si pareces un perro apaleado?

Naruto abrió los ojos ante las palabras de su maestro, sin embargo solo negó con la cabeza y murmuro.

— De todas maneras la vieja no dejara que salga en su búsqueda hasta que llegue el escuadrón que ya había enviado — dicho eso sorbió los fideos casi sin respirar, el ramen siempre le levantaba el animo.

— Bueno Naruto, por eso estoy aquí — Naruto le dirigió una mirada que a todas luces decía, _no veo como eso vaya a ser de ayuda_, sin embargo el sannin sonrió — Veraz Naruto-_chan _— el joven hizo una mueca ante el sufijo, mientras el hombre aumentaba su sonrisa — Tsunade te mando a llamar, el escuadrón que había sido envido regreso ayer en la noche.

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y prácticamente sin masticar vació su cuenco, después se puso de pie y salio corriendo mientras gritaba...

— Gracias Ero-sennin, por la comida.

El hombre sonrió negando con la cabeza ante los cambios radicales de humor de su alumno, podía ser la viva imagen de su padre, pero su carácter era como el de su madre y mientras lo miraba perderse en la multitud no pudo evitar el recuerdo de una pequeña Kushina. Regreso entonces al interior del establecimiento de comida...

— La cuenta por... favor — su voz se fue apagando cuando miro los nueve tazones para ramen vacíos en el lugar donde había estado su alumno — _¿Cómo hacia ese mocoso para tragar tanto?_

Se pregunto mientras sonreía nervioso ante la cara del dueño del local, el asunto en cuestión ahora era ¿cómo pagaría la cuenta?, miro su monedero y solo una voluta de polvo salio de él, miro al tendero que le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y sin poderlo evitar...

— ¡Naruto! ...

Un grito resonó por varias calles de Konoha asustando a las aves cercanas...

* * *

Miro el pergamino por lo que debía ser la sexta vez, sin embargo sabia que todo tenia que ser perfecto si quería que la técnica inscrita en aquel pergamino funcionara, miro de nuevo el pergamino y luego el diseño del sello que el había hecho. Sonrió tras la mascara al ver lo exacto que era.

— Bien, bien, ahora — murmuro mientras de entre su capa sacaba una pequeña jeringuilla apenas de unos tres centímetros y con una aguja apenas visible.

La jeringa se notaba llena de un líquido rojo como la sangre, de hecho eso era, sonrió al recordar de quien era y como lo había conseguido.

— Oh Itachi-kun cuanta razón tienes al desconfiar de mi — soltó una carcajada mientras vertía el contenido en el centro del intrincado sello que había formado, una vez hecho eso comenzó a realizar distintos tipos de posiciones de manos mientras murmuraba, cuando paro de hacerlos terminando con la posiciones del tigre, el sello se ilumino mientras la sangre parecía ser absorbida, antes de que la luz en el sello terminase de apagarse corto un mechón de su cabello y lo arrojo al centro de la técnica, que al contacto del cabello la luz que emitía se torno roja — Solo es un seguro.

En la distancia en la misma guarida un sello como el que había hecho _Tobi_ se formaba en el omóplato derecho de la joven de cabellos rosa, que dormida no sentía el ligero malestar que la técnica proporcionaba a su chakra.

_Tobi_ cerro el pergamino y haciendo unas posiciones de manos un hoyo en la pared de forma rectangular se abrió, coloco el pergamino dentro y saco un nuevo pergamino lo abrió y...

— Pronto Rin, pronto nos creare un mundo perfecto — el hoyo en la pared se cerro y tomo asiento en su escritorio, dentro del pergamino había también una foto donde una joven con cabello castaño y ojos brillantes sonreía a la cámara — Muy pronto nos encontraremos.

Dicho eso oculto la foto entre su capa y abrió con mayor determinación aquel pergamino, ahí se encontraba la respuesta, una técnica prohibida que desafiaba a los dioses...

* * *

— Nee, no es que quiera quejarme ni nada por el estilo pero, ¿podemos tomar un descanso, casi esta vacía mi botella — murmuro el shinobi y para dar más enfacis en sus palabras señalo el contenido de su botella de agua.

— Tenemos que llegar a la guarida máximo en tres días — respondió el aludido sin detener el ritmo.

El joven de ojos violáceos hizo una mueca mientras de un trago terminaba finalmente con el contenido de su botella.

— _Genial ahora si me deshidratare _— pensó con abatimiento mirando su botella vacía — no entiendo porque es tan importante ir por esa bruja, ¿Acaso te gusta?

Viendo que Sasuke no iba a detener su marcha decidió que si el sufría por falta de agua entonces el también lo haría. Escucho como el joven pelinegro soltaba un bufido y una sonrisa de dientes afilados se abrió paso...

— Bueno yo no soy nadie para juzgar tus gustos y vale reconozco que la zanahoria tiene buen culo, pero la cara de bruja y el carácter que se carga, no se Sasuke, yo creí que tendrías mejores gustos — Suigetsu tan metido iba en su discurso que no se dio cuenta que Sasuke se había detenido provocando que chocara con su hombro, parpadeo aturdido y le miro — ¿Qué pasa?

— Pararemos aquí — fue lo único que dijo y sin más salto a la rama de aun árbol sentándose en ella y recargando su espalda en el tronco.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros, el no iba quejarse así que camino en busca de agua, por lo menos descansaría un poco.

Por otra parte Sasuke miraba absorto el cielo, esa mañana había despertado con una extraña sensación y el malestar solo se había incrementado conforme pasaban las horas, era como si algo que no le gustase hubiese comenzado a moverse.

— ¿Qué sucede conmigo?

Se pregunto pero solo el suave viento movió su cabello, miro como el viento movía los árboles y arrancaba hojas de los mismos, y entre esas hojas una flor de cerezo se detenía en pierna.

— Sakura — se escucho diciendo y sin saber el motivo una opresión le lleno el pecho haciendo que guardara aquella flor en su bolsillo, mientras las palabras que ella le dijera antes de que dejara Konoha se repitiesen en su mente.

— Encontré agua — la voz de su compañero lo despertaron de su repentino estupor y poniéndose de pie con determinación se puso de pie y de un salto bajo del árbol caminando hacia donde se escuchaba su voz.

Mataría a su hermano y tal vez, tal vez aun podría volver a Konoha, pero se recordó a si mismo intentando matarles en aquella lóbrega guarida de Orochimaru.

— La venganza es solo mi camino...

Su resolución era una carga muy pesada...

* * *

Tsunade miro por la ventana, el día brillante después de un tiempo finalmente le hacia sentir reconfortada, apenas la noche anterior el escuadrón que enviara para buscar a su alumna había regresado, las noticias eran que habían visto a una joven con las características de su alumna en una aldea a las afueras del país de la hierba, se veía enferma y al parecer dos sujetos la llevaban consigo, la descripción de los sujetos en cuestión no había sido muy buena pues al parecer ambos ocultaban su rostro, pero era algo. Sin embargo a pesar de que el haber recibido pistas posibles de su alumna le hacia sentir mejor tenia una ligera duda con respecto a la misión de búsqueda.

— Vieja ya estoy aquí — la puerta había sido abierta de par en par bruscamente por un joven rubio que jadeante la miraba con los ojos azules resplandecientes — ¿Cuándo empiezo la misión?

La mujer soltó un suspiro dejando pasar la falta de respeto.

— Cuando lleguen todos — contesto mientras desviaba la mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana, el ver a Naruto solo había asentado la sensación de que algo importante se le escapaba, ¿el qué?, no estaba segura pero sentía que el día resplandeciente que hace solo unos minutos le hacia sentir reconfortada ocultaba más cosas.

— Hola — la voz alegre del recién llegado y el grito de Naruto de Kakashi-sensei, le dijeron a la rubia que ya había llegado uno de los que esperaba.

— ¿Entonces ahora si podemos empezar vieja?

— No Naruto aun faltan tus compañeros de misión.

— ¿Quién más viene? — inquirió el joven, mientras sorprendido miraba a Kakashi que había llegado temprano y sin esperar contestación de la mujer rubia se giro a su sensei y pregunto — ¿Cómo es que llegaste temprano?

— Tu falta de confianza lastima mis sentimientos — respondió el hombre con dramatismo y cuando el joven rubio iba responder el sonido de la puerta lo evito.

Por la puerta desfilaron el equipo de Kurenai, Sai, el capitan Yamato e Ino.

— Bien ahora si podemos comenzar — Tsunade pronuncio y miro cada uno de los rostros en aquella habitación, después de un suspiro pronuncio — Todos ustedes serán el nuevo equipo de búsqueda, de la Kunoichi, Haruno Sakura y en caso de encontrarle y ser necesario tienen el permiso de entrar en acción para recuperarla, el líder la misión será Kakashi, parten en una hora, ¿quedo claro?

Todos asintieron ante las órdenes de la Hokage...

— Voy a encontrarte Sakura-chan — Los ojos azules de Naruto refulgieron con determinación...

* * *

_Hola guapuras, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero de corazón que les haya gustado, tal vez no es tan bueno como el anterior pero ya habréis notado que es más un capítulo de transición, lo emocionante esta por venir, o bueno eso espero que se os haga._

_También con respecto a los tiempos en la trama comenzaran a avanzar más rápido, pues como creo ya se habrán dado cuenta hay muchas cosas que van según el manga o el anime, y a mi forma de ver eso no necesita que os cuente porque asumo que esas parte ya lo saben, sin embargo también haré muchos cambios por que si no sería imposible concebir la historia así que espero no decepcionarlos con los cambios y con los posible Ooc en los que posiblemente también voy a incurrir pero ya saben si algo no les gusta pueden decidme. _

_Por otra parte estoy muy contenta por el recibimiento del capitulo anterior, los comentarios que me llegaron me animaban muchísimo os juro, por eso este capitulo es para vosotros los que comentáis el capitulo anterior: ** Suiguitou, klau chan, GenesisSakuritax, Momo, Yami no Emi, JasielStael y Neko-No-Entai...**_

_De verdad **¡Muchas Gracias!**_

_Sus comentarios me animaron mucho, lamento no poder responderlos pero ahora solo publico de manera express, de hecho esta nota también es para deciros que posiblemente tarde un poco en actualizar debido a que voy a tener dos semanas muy apretadas y tres exámenes muy importantes, así que tenedme paciencia._

_Bueno ahora me despido no sin antes pedirles que dejen sus comentarios me son muy importantes por que me ayudan a mejorar y saber que les gusta y que no, así que no seáis tímidos y hacedme feliz con un **review**..._

_Chao corazones nos estamos leyendo y que tengáis unos excelentes días de aquí en lo que es la próxima actualización..._

_**Sicodelik17** _


	5. Chapter 5: Corazón

**_Disclaimer:_**_ como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. __¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

**A Brief History of Love under a Wild Sky**

**.**

_by sicodelik17_

**_._**

**_Capitulo 5: Corazón_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.x._**

**_._**

_"__Maestro, se dice con verdad que,_

_Así como los ecos de las palabras_

_Traicionan sus secretos en las hendiduras,_

_Los cuerpos de los hombres viajan_

_Como sombras por playas sumergidas._

_¿Son la esencia o la sombra_

_Las que habitan en aquellos salones?_

_¡Ah! Yo podría, por vuestra inmensa gracia_

_Que custodia la escalera del viento,_

_(La oscuridad y el aliento del espacio_

_Como aguas inciertas cubriendo todo)_

_Encontrar allí mi propia imagen,_

_Cara a cara,_

_Y desde allí hasta donde sea que ella esté._

_No, yo no. Pero tu, Maestro,_

_En tu Reino de Sombras,_

_Convocad mi fantasma en esta hora:_

_Ofrecedme el sufrimiento del encuentro,_

_El placer de su rostro delicado,_

_Y que su frente_

_Sienta mi aliento perdido como una brisa suave._

_Dónde se cultiva, la grácil primavera tiembla_

_En una silenciosa plegaria,_

_Íntima fuerza creciente,_

_El agua y la voz del viento son una,_

_Y comparten los ecos del sol._

_Maestro, gentil como la primavera,_

_Dadme el canto y el lamento._

_El canto dirá cuan alegre y fuerte_

_Es la noche en donde ella sueña,_

_El lamento será la tristeza aferrada a los labios,_

_La pena descarnada del día:_

_Serán como las melodías de la marea,_

_Lamento y canción,_

_Heraldos fríos que anhelan el verano._

_No serán las plegarias de los que abandonan,_

_De los que eligen la pena sobre la fuente del amor,_

_No serán elogios por los dones del mundo,_

_Suspirados con exagerada ternura,_

_Dejad que llegue hasta ella con mi amor,_

_Que el dolor sea sólo mío, y en ella: recuerdo._

_Donde sea que mis sueños caigan,_

_En la noche o en el día (dejad que le diga)_

_Siempre vivirás en el reluctante círculo_

_De los ángeles, en las horas de la calma._

_Descorazonada, sin esperanzas en tu camino,_

_Descansa y convócame:_

_En mis ojos tu mirada siempre podrá soñar._

_Si, este es mi amor vanidoso,_

_Vertido en una frágil canción_

_De esperanza y horror._

_Tu eres el Amor,_

_Y yo sólo anhelo un acorde_

_Que agite tus sueños,_

_Busco tus ojos de acero,_

_Tus ojos de abismo._

_Oh, Maestro, de rodillas os imploro:_

_¡Dejad que ella vuelva a sonreír!_

_Fragmento del poema Love's Nocturne _

_De Dante Gabriel Rossetti_

_**.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.x._**

**_._**

* * *

Llovía, apenas ligeramente pero el clima hacia que ningún rastro decente pudiese ser seguido.

— Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, pero la lluvia hace que el olor se difumine ― Kiba había pronunciado mientras aún intentaba seguir el ligero rastro de su compañera de cabellos rosas.

— No podemos darnos por vencidos cuando estamos tan cerca, tenemos que encontrarle ― Naruto pronuncio mientras varios de sus clones habían ido en dirección de los cuatro puntos cardinales en busca de su amiga.

Habían estado buscando durante siete semanas, les había llevado una semana completa llegar al punto hasta donde el escuadrón previamente enviado había recopilado la información y de ahí, llevaban los otros días buscando de manera infructuosa, rastros de la joven kunoichi desaparecida. Sin embargo hace exactamente cuatro días Kiba había encontrado el aroma de la Kunoichi, era muy sutil pero les había dado esperanza de pronto encontradle y era lo que había estado siguiendo desde entonces, pero habían llegado a la zona colindante con la aldea de la lluvia y el clima típico de la región estaba borrando todo rastro de su amiga y con ello las esperanzas de encontrarle.

— Naruto-kun, se que pronto le encontraremos ― Hinata totalmente ruborizada se acerco al joven de cabellos rubios y un tanto vacilante cogió una de sus manos.

Naruto sonrió, apretando un poco el agarre.

— Gracias Hinata-chan…

La sonrisa de pronto se borro de su rostro y se puso un tanto rígido, de un movimiento cogió a la Hyūga entre sus brazos y salto con ella al árbol más cercano, el lugar donde minutos antes se encontraban había sido el blanco de kunais y sembon.

— ¡Muéstrate! ― Grito Naruto, de entre los árboles surgió un grupo de shinobis ANBU con la banda distintiva de la villa de la lluvia.

Uno de ellos dio un paso al frente, dando a conocer su estatus como líder de escuadrón.

— Estáis invadiendo la región de Amegakure no Sato ― dijo mientras los shinobis sentían como eran analizados detalladamente ― ¿A qué se debe esta intrusión de shinobis de Konoha?

Inquirió deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial. Kakashi dio un paso al frente.

— Estamos en busca de vuestra camarada perdida, una kunoichi medic-nin no fue nuestra intensión ingresar a territorio de Amegakure, a decir verdad estábamos a punto de regresar ― Kakashi hizo una señal con la mano y reagrupándose los shinobis de Konoha se dispusieron a regresar por donde habían venido.

— Pero Kakashi-sensei, el rastro de Sakura… ― Naruto iba a comenzar con su negativa sin embargo una mirada del ex ANBU basto para callarle.

Analizando más cuidadosamente su entorno mientras avanzaban noto como eran seguidos por el escuadrón de Amegakure, hasta que se encontraron fuera del territorio del país de la Lluvia.

— Es evidente que no podremos regresar por donde habíamos ido ― informo el capitán _Yamato_.

— De cualquier manera el olor era demasiado sutil, prueba de que tenia tiempo de haber pasado por el lugar ― contesto Kakashi sin detener la marcha. Sin embargo el ladrido de Akamaru les obligo a detenerse ― ¿Qué pasa?

— Uchiha Sasuke al oeste percibo su aroma ― contesto Kiba, y supo que no había sido tan buena idea decirlo tan alto porque Naruto ya había iniciado su carrera hacia el lugar dicho…

* * *

Hacia frío, esa mañana había despertado más temprano debido a que el olor de lo que sea que el compañero de Itachi-san hubiese estado cocinando le había provocado nauseas.

— ¿Qué cosa es eso? ― le pregunto al hombre de tez singular, quien no dejaba su tarea de preparar lo que aparentemente seria el desayuno.

— Sopa de calamar con nabos ― respondió de manera cortante, no es que la odiara sin embargo sentía que su líder lo había degradado a simple niñera.

— Pues huele horrible ― contesto ella con una mueca antes de pararse y correr detrás de un árbol a vaciar lo poco que tenía en el estomago.

Kisame por su parte apretujo el cucharón con su mano, mascullando que de haber sabido que iba tener que sufrir eso la hubiese matado en aquella cueva. Por su parte el Uchiha regresaba de haber cazado un conejo, miro a su compañero quien mascullaba por lo bajo y fulminaba con la mirada el árbol donde la kunoichi vaciaba el contenido de su estomago, contuvo un suspiro. Desde el día que habían dejado la base de Akatsuki sus dos compañeros de viaje habían demostrado su desprecio mutuo, al principio todo había sido sencillo porque la joven de cabello rosa se mostraba intimidada por su compañero pero con el pasar de los días había notado como la kunoichi ganaba confianza y de pronto se veía metido en el medio de una discusión que dicho sea de paso eran de lo mas infantiles, sin embargo había algo que no le hacia confiar de Kisame, sabía que su lealtad estaba con _Madara_ y eso le mantenía alerta de lo que pudiese llegar a hacer.

— Itachi-san, buenos días ― Saludo la Kunoichi cuando dejo a su nuevo mejor amigo el árbol. El solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, mientras caminaba hasta el pequeño arroyo que estaba aun lado de donde se encontraban acampando.

Se sentó en una roca y con un Kunai comenzó a limpiar el conejo que había llevado consigo, noto como la kunoichi se acercaba hasta él y se sentaba a su lado.

— Itachi-san ― murmuro ella de manera tímida lo que le hizo mirarla.

Ella miraba el cause de agua y se notaba ruborizada, una negra ceja se arqueo ante la actitud de la joven pues desde que iniciaran su convivencia eran muy contadas las ocasiones que ella se comportaba así, como aquella vez que le beso en la mejilla. Al ver que se quedaba callada y fruncía el ceño se obligo a preguntar…

— ¿Qué pasa? ― su voz fue baja y amable, él se había dado cuenta que con ella se le hacia muy difícil usar su tono frío y monótono.

Sakura por su parte había levantado la mirada del arroyo y la había centrado en el joven de cabellos negros…

— Me gustaría ir aun medico ― finalmente le dijo, mientras distraída pasaba una mano por su vientre que apenas se notaba ligeramente hinchado ― Y-yo, el bebé…

Había comenzado a balbucear y había desviado la mirada nuevamente, sin embargo para Itachi aquello solo significaba una cosa y sin poder evitarlo sus músculos se tensaron y las palabras salieron solas de su boca…

— ¿Quieres deshacerte de él? ― su voz había sonado dura e inconciente la había sujetado con fuerza de las manos, llenándola de la sangre del animal que había estado limpiando.

El tan solo imaginar que ella quisiera deshacerse del bebé había desatado una extraña opresión en el pecho, _¿Por qué le importaba?_, se preguntó, que ella quisiera deshacerse de un niño que era el producto de una violación acaso, ¿no era su derecho?, lo era pero él en ese periodo de tiempo desde que se enterara de su estado se había prometido que los protegería, que haría eso por ser la causa del sufrimiento de la joven, entonces porque que ella insinuara lo que él creía y que sin duda haría más fácil todo para ella y para él e inclusive fuera lo mejor para él bebé, porque ¿Qué iba él ofrecerle?, no podía ofrecer nada a ese niño no cuando su vida estaba destinada a ser consumida por la mano de su hermano, peor aun cuando sería marcado por la sociedad que tiende a ser cruel con aquellos que no cumplen con sus estándares, lo marcarían como el hijo de un traidor y un asesino.

Él jamás había pretendido ser padre de alguien. No, se mentía porque ciertamente hubo un tiempo que si había pensado en formar una familia, en ser un padre que no incurriría en los errores del suyo, en tener un hijo al que enseñar técnicas y una hija a la que mimar y sobreproteger, sin embargo esos sueños pronto se desmoronaron cuando aún a su corta edad se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía su clan, y más aún cuando su mano fue quien termino con la vida de aquella en la que en sus sueños era la progenitora de sus hijos, después de eso y con la llegada de su enfermedad lo único importante era vivir lo suficiente para que Sasuke encontrara su pretendida venganza y para que él finalmente pudiera redimirse de sus acciones pasadas con la muerte venida de la mano de su hermano.

Pero ahora todo había dado un giro y el siquiera imaginar que la joven que lo miraba asustada quisiera deshacerse de aquel ser que pese a no haber sido engendrado por las causas correctas, le hacia sentir…

El dolor en su mejilla lo despertó de sus confusos pensamientos, miro a la kunoichi que aún tenía la palma de la mano extendida, palma que había liberado y estampado en la mejilla del joven Uchiha.

— No vuelvas a decirlo ― pronunció ella con los ojos rojos y conteniendo apenas las lágrimas, pero eso no fue por mucho tiempo porque pronto estas fluyeron a través de sus mejillas ― ¿Acaso eso es lo que tu quieres?

Itachi se sorprendió por la pregunta, mientras miraba como la kunoichi de una manera casi furiosa limpiaba sus lágrimas, embarrando en el proceso la sangre con la que él había manchado sus manos en sus mejillas, entonces la miro acercar sus manos al agua y enjaguarlas, hasta ahora se daba cuenta que la había llenado de la sangre del conejo que yacía olvidado aun lado, después enjuago su rostro y sin medir palabras con él tomo el conejo y lo lavo seguidamente camino hacia el lugar donde Kisame tenia la fogata e incrustándolo en un palo le puso a coser.

Después ella le ignoro durante el resto del camino haciéndole sentir culpable.

* * *

Sasuke avanzaba después de dejar una pequeña aldea en la que habían encontrado a personas que servían a la organización de la que era perteneciente su hermano. Sin embargo los pretendidos subordinados eran leales aun hombre llamado Pein y no se mostraron cooperativos para revelar nada, incluso uno había dicho que bien podía torturarle hasta la muerte pero su lealtad estaba hacia su _Dios._

— Nee vaya tipos locos se encuentran en estos días ― Suigetsu murmuro mientras saltaba a la siguiente rama.

— Cualquiera diría que te sentirías a gusto, tiburón ― le contesto Karin con burla.

— Pues cualquiera diría que te sentirías a gusto entre los perros, Zanahoria ― Suigetsu le dirigió una sonrisa de dientes afilados mientras evitaba un Kunai.

Sasuke por su parte contuvo un suspiro desde que finalmente su equipo de búsqueda para su hermano se completara las discusiones de esos dos eran el pan de cada día. Observando que de no pararles iniciarían con una discusión que alteraría a Jūgo y dicho sea de paso su escasa paciencia, les dirigió una mirada que a todas luces significaba «_cállense_».

— Oye Sasuke-kun ― Karin se acerco hasta el joven de cabellos negros y sin más se le colgó del brazo de tal manera que sus senos estuvieran en contacto con el joven ― Por que no paramos, escuche que en el siguiente pueblo hay un festival por…

Sasuke de un movimiento libero su brazo y le fulmino con la mirada, durante el transcurso de su vida Sasuke sabía que la única manera de alejar a las fangirl era induciéndoles miedo, lo lamentable es que Karin le era indispensable para encontrar a su hermano.

Karin retrocedió azorada mientras Suigetsu le dirigía una mirada burlona…

— ¿Te busco una jauría? ― le pregunto aún con la sonrisa plasmada.

— Cállate imbécil ― contesto entre dientes la pelirroja mientras Suigetsu soltaba la carcajada.

Sin embargo el grupo quedo fuera de lugar cuando de la nada algo o mejor dicho alguien con un llamativo traje naranja, había tumbado a su líder de un puñetazo de la rama.

Sasuke desde el suelo miro sorprendido la figura de Naruto quien con los ojos teñidos de rojo lo observaba, sin embargo su sorpresa era debido también a lo que se podía leer en aquella mirada que iba desde el anhelo hasta el reproche.

— Hijo de puta, ¿dónde coño habías estado? ― Naruto pregunto tenso mientras miraba a Sasuke que lentamente se ponía de pie. Sasuke por su parte sonrió de lado mientras limpiaba la sangre del labio.

— ¿Has venido a pedir que regrese ahora que he matado a Orochimaru?

— ¿Mataste a Orochimaru? ― Naruto le pregunto genuinamente sorprendido, mientras miraba a los acompañantes del Uchiha antes de regresar su mirada a este ― ¿Por qué no volviste?

El Uchiha hizo una mueca mientras sentía el chakra de varios shinobis acercándose.

— Mis asuntos con Konoha terminaron hace tiempo ― dijo fríamente mientras con una seña hacia que los _hebi_ -como había bautizado a su grupo- comenzaran a moverse en la dirección indicada ― Los lazos con esa villa fueron cortados hace tres años.

Con eso salto en la dirección en la que su grupo había saltado, sin embargo la voz de Naruto le detuvo…

— Tu no entiendes Sasuke ― ante el tono en el que había pronunciado su nombre no pudo evitar verle.

Naruto tenía la vista gacha y los puños apretados, cuando levanto la mirada y la conecto con los ojos negros de él, se dio cuenta de la gran tristeza que portaban los azules de su compañero.

— Sakura… ― ante la mención del nombre de su ex compañera no puedo evitar mirar hacia el lugar donde los chakras se acercaban e inconciente busco el de ella entre los que podía sentir, sin embargo se percato que ella no iba entre el grupo ―… Esta desaparecida…

Al instante de oír las palabras de Naruto sus ojos se volvieron a central en él, parecía el niño negado por los aldeanos, aquel niño que hacia travesuras para que reconocieran su existencia.

— No sabemos nada de ella desde hace más de dos meses ― en la voz de Naruto se escuchaba su desesperación y frustración, de pronto los ojos del joven Uzumaki se centraron en los suyos y ― Regresa Sasuke se que juntos seria más fácil encontrarle.

Ante la mirada suplicante del joven que aún en el fondo consideraba su mejor amigo sintió despertar algo de su instinto de compañerismo del pasado, pero la voz de Sugetsu rompió el estupor en el que se había envuelto.

— Nee, no es que me importe pero si esa compañera tuya lleva desaparecida tanto tiempo lo más seguro es que este _muerta_ ― el tono aburrido con el que casi fue pronunciada la oración no evito que la última palabra se repitiera con eco en la mente de ambos muchachos.

— Vamos ― pronuncio Sasuke relegando las sensaciones provocadas debido a lo que se había enterado y de un rápido movimiento todos los _hebi_ desaparecieron con un jutsu de transporte.

Cuando se hallaron a una distancia segura las palabras del joven Uzumaki se repitieron en la del joven Uchiha…

— _Sakura esta desaparecida…_

_Desaparecida_, el recuerdo de ella en la guarida de Orochimaru le asalto, como era que en tan solo unos meses de haberle visto intentando llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha ahora se enterase de que ella estaba desaparecida o _muerta_, se recordó a si mismo la conjetura de Suigetsu, sin embargo por algún motivo se negaba a pensar en esa opción…

— _Yo... ¡Te amo tanto...! Si tu y yo estuviéramos juntos...seguro que no te arrepentirías, viviríamos felices cada día, finalmente encontraríamos la felicidad... ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti!... así que... ¡Por favor, quédate, te lo ruego! Cualquier cosa que me pidas, lo haría... Mataría por ti...por favor, quédate conmigo...y si no puede ser...Llévame contigo a donde vayas_…

Sin ser del todo consciente se había detenido ante el impacto del recuerdo que las palabras que su ex compañera le dedicara con anterioridad antes de abandonar la villa.

_Sasuke-kun,_ podía recordar la voz de su ex compañera de cabello rosa llamándole, su voz gritando su nombre con desesperación y anhelo como cuando le había creído muerto en su primera misión importante de gennin's, como las veces que el había estado internado en el hospital y ella se abrazaba a él con tanto temor a perderle cuando abría los ojos, como en esas visiones que tenia de ella llamándole, ¿_acaso esas visiones eran una señal?,_ se pregunto con algo parecido al remordimiento.

_¿Ella de alguna manera le había estado llamando para qué fuera en su ayuda, acaso…?_

Negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, se suponía que no debería importarle lo que pudiese sucederle a su _molesta_ ex compañera, pero no podía ser indiferente ante un sentimiento como de vacío ante lo que podría sucederle o ante la posibilidad de que se encontrara muerta le provocaba, _¿Por qué era eso?, _se pregunto confundido, porque ante la idea de que pudiese estar siendo dañada o inclusive muerta le afectaba…

Ante tal desconcierto con fuerza golpeo una roca que ante el impacto se agrieto y algunos pedazos fueron desprendidos sin embargo su mano también se había visto afectada pues de sus nudillos comenzaba a emanar sangre, aunque parecía indiferente a este hecho…

— Sasuke-kun ― la voz vacilante de Karin le trajo al presente y miro a la pelirroja quien vacilante avanzaba hacia él, sin embargo la mirada acerada con el sharingan activado con la que la miro, la paralizo.

Entonces sin mirar a nadie avanzo pasando por entre los _hebi_ mientras Karin se encogía levemente ante el chakra oscuro que Sasuke desprendía en ese momento.

— Vamos ― el aura que desprendía y el tinte exigente y oscuro con el que Sasuke los había llamado daba a entender su estado de animo haciendo que por el resto del camino nadie se atreviera a decir ni una sola palabra...

— _Sasuke-kun… _― el aludido se detuvo un segundo ante el sonido de voz de la kunoichi de cabellos rosas que parecía traer el viento, y sin darse cuenta de lo que su nueva decisión cambiaría murmuro…

— Te encontrare _molestia_…

* * *

— Pararemos aquí ― Itachi pronuncio generalmente sin mirar a ninguno de sus acompañantes, sin embargo Sakura estaba agradecida por el descanso, pues su chakra limitado por la técnica que lo sellaba hacia que su rendimiento fuera menor, sumando claro el embarazo y el hecho de que parecía no poder mantener nada en su estomago lo suficiente para que su organismo absorbiera nutrientes adecuados.

— Todavía es temprano Itachi-san creo que podríamos cubrir un poco más de terreno ― pronuncio Kisame mirando el cielo y la posición del sol, si sus cálculos no fallaban aun faltaban dos o tres horas para que oscureciera. Sakura por su parte lo miro feo mientras el hombre le dirigía una sonrisa de dientes afilados ― ¡Oh!, ¿acaso la princesa se ha cansado?

— _Hmp…_ tengo más resistencia que tu, puedo apostártelo ― contesto la kunoichi mientras se levantaba de la roca en la que se había sentado a descansar.

Itachi contuvo un suspiro, mientras la Kunoichi sin esperarles comenzaba ha avanzar, Itachi y Kisame, este último con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro siguieron a la Kunoichi dándole pronto alcance.

Sin embargo Itachi la miro con atención, el sudor perlaba su frente dejaba escapar algunos jadeos, además se había dado cuenta de la palidez de su tez y de su aparente problema para retener los alimentos…

— _Me gustaría ir a un medico…_

Recordó su petición de esa mañana, sin embargo al igual que esa mañana un extraño temor a que ella quisiera deshacerse del niño lo asalto, la miro como con el ceño fruncido avanzaba por el camino, con la mejillas sonrojadas por el calor y el esfuerzo de seguir adelante cuando su cuerpo no debía tener la energía pues la mayoría de alimentos que habían comido ella los había devuelto.

— Pararemos en el siguiente poblado ― se hallo diciendo mientras sus compañeros se detenían al escucharle hablar y ante la sorpresa de Sakura y Kisame observaron como este se desprendía de su capa de Akatsuki y le daba la vuelta dejando a la vista la parte negra y totalmente lisa.

Kisame al entender la acción de su compañero realizo lo mismo que este y pronto ambos hombres se encontraron sin las distintivas nubes rojas que los distinguieran como miembros de una organización criminal.

— Oye Itachi-san, aun tenemos un problema ― comento el espadachín señalando con un dedo a la kunoichi ― no creo que muchas jóvenes tengan un tono de pelo tan horrible como el de ella.

Kisame ignoro la mirada ofendida de la kunoichi ante sus palabras, mientras notaba como Itachi sacaba un pergamino y haciendo un Jutsu de invocación aparecía un mochila, ante los ojos de sus compañeros extraía una capa de viaje con capucha.

— Toma ― le entrego la capa a la joven Kunoichi quien sin mirarle a los ojos la cogió, mostrándole que aún seguía molesta por lo de la mañana.

Sakura se coloco la capa sin la capucha y sin esperarles siguió delante…

— Mocosa ― murmuro Kisame con una sonrisa mientras el también emprendía marcha.

Itachi suspiro siguiéndoles por el camino. Pronto se hallaron unos metros frente a la entrada de un pueblo que por los adornos con los que contaba el arco que decoraba la entrada parecía que pronto se celebraría o se había celebrado un festival, antes de entrar al pueblo Itachi coloco la capucha sobre la cabeza de Sakura.

Se dirigieron a una posada modesta, la recepcionista una mujer guapa de unos veinticuatro años les recibió dirigiéndole una sonrisa coqueta al joven hombre de cabello negro.

— ¿Tiene habitaciones disponibles? ― pregunto el joven Uchiha con su voz monótona y fría de siempre sacando a la recepcionista un suspiro.

— Solo nos quedan dos habitaciones ― contesto sin dejar su expresión coqueta que contradecía el tono amable y respetuoso con el que se suponía tenia que atender a todos los clientes ― individuales…

Añadió mientras miraba con curiosidad a la joven que los acompañaba quien cubría su cabello con la capucha.

— Aunque me temo que no encontraran muchas habitaciones disponibles, estamos en la semana del festival _Shijo_ ― dijo regresando la mirada al joven apuesto de cabello negro.

— Las tomaremos por dos noches y tres días ― respondió Itachi, mientras su ceño se fruncía levemente mientras entregaba el dinero a la recepcionista y daba un nombre para el registro.

— Muy bien sus habitaciones son la veinticinco A y la veintisiete B ― pronuncio la joven entregándole las llaves a Itachi.

La joven mujer miro al hombre entregar una de las llaves a su compañero y decirle algo mientras el otro hombre solo asentía y hacia una mueca, para después girarse camino a las escaleras seguido de la muchacha.

Al ver al joven de cabello negro se quedaba atrás la recepcionista no pudo evitar ruborizarse y reacomodar su cabello al ver que se giraba y avanzaba hacia ella.

— _Tal vez quiere invitarme a salir_ ― pensó ingenuamente la mujer aumentando su rubor al ver al muchacho frente a ella nuevamente ― puedo ayudarte en otra cosa.

Pregunto esta vez en tono coqueto perdiendo del todo el aire profesional que hasta ahora a pesar de su actitud había usado, Itachi sin embargo pareció no darse cuenta de sus insinuaciones mientras preguntaba…

— ¿Hay algún medico privado en el pueblo?

La recepcionista parpadeo un tanto decepcionada al ver lo indiferente del muchacho para con ella.

— Solo el señor Oguri, sin embargo él siempre sale por esta época del año hacia _Paikeyé,_ así que dudo que pueda encontrarle, sin embargo contamos con un centro medico muy bien equipado a cargo de la señora Suiko puedo aseguraros que ella también es una gran curandera ― la mujer anuncio con convicción al notar como el joven fruncía el ceño, después con curiosidad pregunto ― Perdone mi intromisión pero, ¿para que necesitáis un medico?

Itachi aun con el ceño fruncido pronuncio sin vacilación en su voz…

— Mi esposa no se siente bien, así que le agradecería si pudiese señalarme donde queda ese centro medico.

— ¿Su esposa? ― prácticamente balbuceo la recepcionista con decepción, mientras sacaba un croquis del poblado y procedía a indicarle la dirección del centro medico al joven hombre.

Una vez Itachi obtuvo dicha información, camino hacia la habitación de la que había dado la llave a su compañero, toco la puerta tres veces hasta que Kisame abrió la puerta, Itachi entro en la habitación mirando con el ceño fruncido que la joven de cabellos rosa no se encontraba ahí, dirigió entonces su mirada al hombre de tez singular quien al instante le indico una puerta que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación.

Itachi entonces entrego la llave que el había conservado a su compañero, entonces este le entrego la que el portaba antes de salir sin más de la habitación. Una vez solo, Itachi camino hacia la puerta pero cuando levantaba la mano para llamar la puerta se abrió, revelando a la joven quien tenía un aspecto para nada saludable.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? ― Pregunto con amabilidad, mientras la joven le dirigía una mirada que a todas luces decía: _¿Tú, cómo crees?_, para después sentarse en la cama y soltar un suspiro.

Pronto ambos se encontraron incómodos ante el prolongado silencio y el aire tenso que los envolvía desde su plática, entonces Sakura armándose de valor alzo su mirada al joven de cabello negro y conectando su mirada con la suya pronuncio…

— Lo siento ― pese a ser solo un murmullo, ante el pesado silencio que había Itachi la había escuchado a la perfección, la miro como después de lo pronunciado desviaba la mirada hacia sus manos y comenzaba a frotarlas en señal de su evidente nerviosismo mientras continuaba hablando ― Lamento haberte golpeado esta mañana…

Lo miro brevemente antes de volver a centrar su mirada en sus manos y soltar un suspiro mientras sus ojos se cerraban con cansancio, por solo un momento, después su mirada volvió a reunirse con la azabache de él.

— Y-yo ― balbuceo la palabra mientras fruncía su ceño desviando brevemente su mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación como sopesando sus siguientes palabras, cuando giro a mirarlo su pregunta lo confundió ― ¿Eso es lo qué tu quieres?

— ¿Qué? ― se hayo preguntando pues no sabía a que se refería, sin embargo la kunoichi dándose cuenta de lo vaga de su pregunta la reformulo.

— ¿Qué si quieres deshacerte de _él_? ― la voz de la kunoichi tembló ligeramente mientras inconciente acariciaba su barriga.

Itachi miro también el vientre de la kunoichi que ante la falta de la capa era visible debido a lo entallada de su ropa ninja. Pero él no contesto simplemente desvío la mirada hacia la ventana donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el Oeste inundando el cielo de tonos violetas, naranjas, rojizos y amarillos.

— Vamos ponte tu capa ― Hablo él sin mirarla mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Sakura contuvo las lágrimas ante lo que el silencio del joven le daba como respuesta, acaricio con ternura su vientre, pese a que su bebé no había sido concebido por las causas correctas y mucho menos bajo lo convencional, en esos días ella se había visito inundada de un profundo amor hacia esa pequeña criatura que aun no conocía, se había visto anhelando su llegada.

Con pesar se coloco la capa y la capucha, camino hacia el pasillo donde Itachi con su rostro impertérrito de siempre le esperaba.

Camino unos pasos por detrás de Itachi quien con su porte orgulloso y aristocrático que poseía levantaba suspiros de las jóvenes que se encontraban en su camino, Sakura contuvo una sonrisa ante el recuerdo del hermano menor de esté, pues era como trasportarse al pasado, era como las veces que caminaba a un lado de otro Uchiha y recibía miradas de envidia de entre las jóvenes de su edad y unas más grandes ante su posición privilegiada como compañera de equipo del prodigio y único sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha, ante esto último su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras notaba la mirada mal disimulada de envidia y rencor de la recepcionista.

Parpadeó confundida ante la mirada de la joven recepcionista que ante la mirada de Itachi cambio su expresión a una de amabilidad coronada con una radiante sonrisa, sin embargo ante la indiferencia del joven de cabello negro, miro ahora sin disimular su envidia y odio a Sakura quien decidió hacer lo mismo que en su tiempo hacia con las fans de Sasuke, pasar de ellas, claro después de dirigirles una sonrisa de superioridad.

Después de ese intercambio con la recepcionista decidió caminar a la par de Itachi, mientras miraba con curiosidad el pueblo, que se encontraba decorado con un montón de flores y serpentinas de colores. Tan distraída estaba que no se percato de que Itachi se detenía frente a una construcción que ha simple vista parecía una casa sencilla de dos pisos, hasta que se hayo chocando con el hombro del muchacho.

— Lo siento ― pronuncio ruborizándose de vergüenza ante su distracción, una vez recuperada miro la casa frente a la que se habían detenido e inconciente contuvo la respiración mientras miraba el destartalado cartel en la parte superior de la construcción donde se leía _"Centro Medico Kano"._

Soltó la respiración que estaba conteniendo retrocediendo a su vez un paso lista para escapar, mientras protectora colocaba una mano en su vientre y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

— Vamos ― ante el sonido de la voz de Itachi se obligo a mirarlo, sus ojos desprovistos de emoción como la primera vez que le viera la asuntaron todavía más, pues después de lo acontecido en la guarida central de Akatsuki no la había vuelto a mirar de esa manera.

Ante la falta de respuesta de la kunoichi la tomo de la muñeca y le obligo a entrar, nada más entrar fueron recibidos por una mujer de unos cincuenta años de cabello casi totalmente cano -solo por algunos mechones de cabello castaño que aún conservaba- atado en una coleta, la mujer les sonrió amablemente y pregunto…

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

— Buscamos a la señora Suiko ― respondió Itachi en tono amable mientras la mujer sonreía. Sakura por su parte se tenso aun más y un sudor frío le recorrió al completo, ese era el nombre de quien le quitaría la vida a su bebé, un mareo terrible la asalto e Itachi se vio en la necesidad de sostenerla, la mujer que les había recibido entonces frunció el ceño y con presteza pronuncio.

— Por supuesto, acompañadme entonces, vamos, vamos.

Siguieron a la mujer hasta una oficina al final del pasillo, pronto se encontraron en un pequeño consultorio que a pesar de todo se encontraba muy bien equipado para cualquier situación de emergencia.

La mujer se sentó detrás del escritorio y con un gesto de su mano señalo las sillas frente a este, cuando los dos jóvenes se encontraron sentados la mujer hablo…

— Soy Suiko la encargada del centro medico, si no le molesta jovencita me gustaría que descubriera su rostro ― pronuncio la mujer mientras notaba como las manos trémulas de la joven retiraban la capucha de la capa dejando su cabello rosa al descubierto, pero también su tez pálida, entonces la mujer chasqueo la lengua y dirigiendo su mirada un tanto reprochadora a Itachi pregunto ― ¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

Itachi miro como la joven de cabellos rosa ante la pregunta de la medico mordía su labio con nerviosismo mientras colocaba sus manos de manera protectora en su vientre, entonces algo en su mente hizo clic y se dio cuenta con cierto alivio que ella temía que hubiesen ido a deshacerse del bebé lo que quería decir que ella no deseaba eso y por alguna razón saber eso le lleno de tranquilidad y de un sentimiento de ternura, entonces mirando de nueva cuenta a la medico pronuncio.

— Mi esposa… ― al instante de decir la palabra sintió la mirada sorprendida de la joven kunoichi y por alguna razón se le hizo difícil mirarla, mientras continuaba hablando ― Esta embaraza y no se ha sentido bien, además siempre que come algo enseguida lo devuelve.

Ambos ninjas miraron como la mujer fruncía el ceño antes de decidirse a hablar.

— ¿No eres muy joven para estar casada? ¿Y más aun para estar embarazada? ― cuestiono la mujer a Sakura quien se ruborizo como una farolillo mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a Itachi quien se hayo ruborizándose ligeramente ante la mirada de la mujer mayor, quien pronto soltó un suspiro y poniéndose de pie se dirigió a una camilla que había ahí en el consultorio mientras enchufaba un aparato ― vamos cariño acércate.

La mujer llamo a la joven Kunoichi quien aun poco afectada por la mentira pronunciada por Itachi y por la adrenalina de haber creído que habían ido a deshacerse de su bebé se puso de pie sin embargo un ligero mareo hizo que Itachi la sostuviera y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por un ligero instante se encontró ruborizándose.

— Gracias ― pronuncio tímida mientras Itachi aun sosteniéndola la guiaba hasta la camilla y le ayudaba a sentarse en ella, se ruborizo aún más ante la mirada de aprobación de la medico.

La mujer recorrió entonces un biombo que rodeaba el área de la camilla después de extenderle una bata a la joven. Sakura retiro su falda, su short y ropa interior, una vez se acomodo en la camilla sabiendo de sobra lo que venia a continuación alargando la mano recorrió ligeramente el biombo, anunciando así que estaba lista. La doctora entonces recorrió al completo el biombo notando como la joven ya estaba acostada en la posición adecuada, solo faltando acomodar sus pies en estribos. Una vez estuvo en la posición correcta la mujer tomo una sonda y cubriéndola con un condón y un gel, procedió a comenzar.

— Siéntate cariño ― se dirigió a Itachi -que miraba con interés todo lo que la medico hacia-, quien enseguida tomo asiento en la silla aun lado de la camilla. Después la mujer miro a Sakura y con una sonrisa le dijo ― Tal vez sientas una ligera molestia pero es absolutamente normal, no te preocupes.

Entonces ante la mirada asombrada de Itachi la mujer levanto la bata de la joven de cabello rosa a la altura de las rodillas y si su intuición no le fallaba y claro que no lo hacia, la mujer introdujo la sonda por la vagina de la joven quien hizo un sonido de incomodidad.

Pronto la pantalla a la que estaba conectada la sonda comenzó a trasmitir imágenes, los ojos de ambos jóvenes miraban asombrados la pantalla y también escuchaban de igual manera el sonido de lo que si asumían correctamente era el corazón de su bebe, pronto el embrión quedo a la vista de los jóvenes quienes solo escuchaban superficialmente lo que la medico les explicaba mientras absortos en las emociones que el escuchar el sonido apenas perceptible del corazón del que era su hijo les causaba.

Inconcientemente Itachi apretó la mano de la joven Kunoichi quien sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, porque pese a sentir que una nueva vida crecía dentro de si, el verlo la llenaba de una dicha e ilusiones que creía pérdidas. Entrelazo entonces sus dedos con los del joven hombre conectando su mirada con la de él…

— E ahí su hijo ― la doctora pronuncio…

_Nuestro hijo_, el mismo pensamiento surgió en ambos jóvenes con fuerza mientras aun con las miradas ancladas y sin previo aviso presa de un impulso Sakura, Haruno Sakura le besaba…

* * *

_Hola chicas(os) guapas(os), ¿cómo estáis?, yo espero que muy bien... _

_Bueno que se que había dicho que tardaría más en actualizar pero vuestros comentarios me hacían tan feliz que que me dije tengo que actualizar, y bueno aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo, me he escapado por unos momentos de las horas de estudio y aquí esta una nueva entrega recién terminada, así que si veis faltas ortográficas u oraciones no bien formuladas decidme para corregirlas._

_Este capitulo es para aquellas chicas: **klau chan, Momo, Suiguitou, sakura-princesa-konoha, Neko-No-Entai, GenesisSakuritax y Yami no Emi** que se tomaron el tiempo de comentarme porque de verdad por vuestros comentarios fueron por los que me obligue a actualizar más rápido, ¡Sois fantásticas chicas, de veras!._

_Aunque claro también es para vosotras que se toman el tiempo de leer esto y agregarlo a favoritos y alertas..._

_**¡Muchas Gracias!... **por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, que se hay muchas mil veces mejores y saber que le dais una oportunidad a la mía, me pone muy contenta._

_¿Qué otra cosa...? mm... sip el próximo yo creo que si tardara más debido a que este ya lo tenia empezado y aun estoy en periodo de exámenes y tengo una presentación el martes, y un montón de cosas más así que ahora les dejo que solo me he escapado de mis deberes un momento para traedles esto._

_Les deseo unos maravillosos días y que Dios os acompañe..._

_Nos leemos en la próxima actualización..._

_**sicodelik** _


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontaciones

**_Disclaimer:_**_ como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, así como todo lo que reconozcáis del anime o el manga, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. __¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

**A Brief History of Love under a Wild Sky**

**.**

_by sicodelik17_

**_._**

**_Capitulo 6: Confrontaciones_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.x._**

**_._**

_Para ver el mundo en un grano de arena,_

_Y el cielo en una flor silvestre,_

_Encierra el infinito en la palma de tu mano_

_Y la eternidad en una hora._

_William Blake_

**_._**

**_.x._**

**_._**

_Ese instante que no se olvida,_

_Tan vacío devuelto por las sombras,_

_Tan vacío rechazado por los relojes,_

_Ese pobre instante adoptado por mi ternura,_

_Desnudo, desnudo de sangre de alas,_

_Sin ojos para recordar angustias de antaño,_

_Sin labios para recoger el zumo de las violencias_

_perdidas en el canto de los helados campanarios._

_Fragmento del poema "A la espera de la oscuridad"_

_Alejandra Pizarnik_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.x._**

**_._**

* * *

_La suave brisa movía su cabello, el olor de las flores y el canto de las aves le llenaban de tranquilidad. Inhaló profundamente llenando de aire puro sus pulmones y exhaló lentamente relajando su postura al completo. Miraba desde el porche de aquella casa que era muy similar a la suya cuando era pequeño, pero algo diferente percibía en ella, que hacia que el hermoso atardecer que ese día ofrecía se viera ante sus ojos con mayor esplendor._

_El silencio que había -solo roto por el canto de los aves- se esfumo por el sonido de ligeras pisadas que se aproximaban y que se detenían justo a su lado, el calor corporal de alguien que se sentaba a su lado le hizo virar la cabeza en aquella dirección, sus ojos se suavizaron al contemplar el rostro de aquella joven que había cambiado su vida._

_― Itachi-kun ― ella sonrió mientras le extendía algo envuelto entre unas mantas blancas que él sin vacilación acepto._

_Cuando tuvo aquello entre sus brazos, con una mano retiro parcialmente parte de la manta revelando así el pequeño rostro sonrojado del bebé más hermoso que sus ojos hubiesen visto, su piel blanca y lechosa más su cabello tan negro como el azabache resaltando aquel pequeño rostro de mejillas sonrojadas y facciones delicadas. El pequeño bebé bostezo y al abrir sus ojos un verde jade le robo el aliento mientras una risa de bebe le robaba el corazón._

_Sin embargo un viento frío le hizo estremecerse, y el cielo envuelto en oscuridad se transformo, el bebé entre sus brazos comenzó a llorar y…_

_― Itachi…-kun ― su rostro giro al escuchar la voz de la joven, y se rostro se lleno de horror cuando al mirarla, los labios antes rosas lucían pálidos solo resaltados por la sangre que escurría entre los labios, su vista bajo y en el pecho de la kunoichi una katana le atravesaba el corazón._

_Una risa cruel entonces se escucho, mientras sus ojos aun posados sobre la joven madre quien daba su último aliento le desgarraba parte del corazón._

_Sus brazos se volvieron trémulos, pero temiendo soltar a su hijo apretó el agarre, solo para descubrir con temor que su hijo no estaba._

_Miro a su alrededor buscando infructuosamente a su hijo hasta que…_

_― Tks, oh Itachi-kun cuándo entenderás ― giro hacia donde la voz se escuchaba y con horror vio a su pequeño hijo siendo sostenido por un hombre que protegiéndose entre la oscuridad que dominaba, su rostro ocultaba._

_― Devuélvemelo ― pese a que intento aparentar calma, su voz le traiciono en el último minuto._

_De contestación solo una sonrisa cruel se escucho y ante sus ojos una daga brillo, el arma descendió con rapidez y las mantas antes blancas manchadas del carmín de la sangre quedaron, mientras un trueno revelaba una mascara naranja desde donde un sharingan brillaba…_

Cuando Itachi despertó de lo que al principio había parecido un apacible sueño, se encontraba totalmente empapado en sudor frío con la respiración agitada y el miedo aun inundando todo su sistema.

Con premura se levanto del futon en que dormía y miro en dirección a la cama en la que la joven de cabellos rosa dormía, un suspiro de alivio escapo de entre sus labios, mientras la miraba removerse en la cama.

Sin ser plenamente conciente de sus acciones se acerco hasta la joven durmiente y sentándose en la orilla de la cama miro el rostro joven y de mejillas redondas que la joven poseía últimamente debido a su avanzado estado de embarazo. Con suma delicadeza retiro un mechón de pelo rosa de su frente notando como ella hacia una mueca, que sin poder evitarlo le saco una sonrisa.

El tiempo inexorable como siempre, parecía agua escurriendo entre sus dedos, los días habían avanzado más rápido de lo que el hubiese esperado y Sakura se hallaba pronta a cumplir ocho meses, aún recordaba su miedo irracional cuando ella en los primeros meses le pidió ir aun medico, así como el primer beso que ella le había dado…

— _E ahí su hijo ― la doctora pronuncio…_

_Nuestro hijo, el mismo pensamiento surgió en ambos jóvenes con fuerza mientras aún con las miradas ancladas y sin previo aviso presa de un impulso Sakura, Haruno Sakura le besaba…_

_Itachi se hayo totalmente tomado por sorpresa, mientras los labios suaves de la kunoichi se movían apenas imperceptiblemente, miro como ella con los ojos cerrados no dejaba de derramar lágrimas mientras su mano la sostenía con mayor fuerza, entonces dejándose llevar por primera vez después de tantos años, correspondió el beso, mientras sin saberlo ambos compartían un mismo sentimiento, esperanza, esperanza venida de aquel pequeño ser que aun no nacía y que había activado sin saberlo algo nuevo para ese mundo de guerras._

_Cuando finalmente el beso se rompió sabía que algo nuevo había surgido entre ambos…_

Después de eso las cosas habían sido diferentes, cambios sutiles se habían dado en su relación, y uno de ellos le había llevado a romper el sello que restringía el chakra, claro eso también había sido cuando después de la primera ecografía, la medico le había indicado que algo anda mal con las redes de su chakra y que eso hacía más difícil el embarazo, pues los síntomas se volvían más fuertes de lo acostumbrado ya que el niño parecía consumir también chakra de la madre no solo los nutrientes, la medico dijo que solo había visto un caso similar cuando había atendido hace muchos años a una mujer, esposa del líder de un clan shinobi prominente con técnicas únicas, sin embargo la mujer no hondo más en hacer preguntas en carácter de saber cual sería la técnica que el niño podría portar pues sabía el secreto con el que muchas veces los clanes ninja manejaban sus habilidades especiales.

Sin embargo aquella información solo le dio un pretexto más para romper la técnica de _Madara_, el hombre quien al instante de saber rota su técnica había aparecido en uno de sus acostumbrados remolinos.

— _¿Oh Itachi-kun, no estarás pensando traicionarme verdad? ― fueron las palabras que le dirigió solo aparecer._

— _… ― Su mirada de siempre, solo fría indiferencia y una mueca fue su contestación._

— _Me sorprende la gran capacidad Uchiha que muestras para comunicarte ― su voz fue divertida y hasta una risa infantil se escucho brevemente, sin embargo pronto su voz cambio a una oscura y autoritaria ― Sabes que no me gusta que se hagan cosas sin antes consultarme._

— _Era necesario por el producto ― finalmente dijo aparentando totalmente indiferencia._

— _¡Oh, por supuesto!, no queremos que nada le suceda al pequeño ― la manera en la que el hombre había pronunciado la frase despertó en Itachi su instinto de protección, mirando con el ceño fruncido al enmascarado ― Pero me gustaría estar informado sobre tus acciones Itachi, sabes que los anillos tienen más funciones que el de sellar bestias. _

Con eso había desaparecido tal como había llegado y dejando a Itachi aun más preocupado por sus siguientes acciones.

Sin embargo los pensamientos de Itachi se vieron cortados de golpe cuando un dolor muy conocido atenazo su cuerpo, el dolor interno en el pecho eran cada vez más fuertes, su cuerpo se lleno de sudor frío y sus manos comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente mientras el dolor se acrecentaba, tratando de ser los más silencioso se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la silla en la que había colocado su capa de Akatsuki.

Con dificultad y doblándose a causa del dolor llego hasta ella y buscando en uno de los bolsillo internos extrajo un pequeño frasco con un montón de píldoras esféricas y diminutas.

De un movimiento diestro destapo dicho frasco y vació cinco de las píldoras en su mano, sin embargo antes de que incluso pudiese tomarlas el frasco resbalo de sus manos, sosteniendo apenas las que había depositado en su mano izquierda, las cuales apretó con fuerza mientras un ataque de tos le hacia presa sin poder evitarlo.

El ataque de tos era tan fuerte que con cada nuevo tosido sentía su garganta desgarrarse, así como si sus pulmones fuesen a salir despedidos por su boca en cualquier momento, pronto su mano derecha con la cual cubría su boca se hayo completamente empapada de sangre.

La tos cada vez más fuerte y la incapacidad para respirar adecuadamente le hicieron trastabillar volcando la silla en el proceso y soltar las pequeñas píldoras que había conservado en su mano.

Sakura alarmada por el sonido se levanto de golpe empuñando un kunai que el propio Itachi le había dado para su protección, pero con lo que se hallo no fue un enemigo si no a Itachi en el suelo totalmente inconciente…

— ¡Itachi-san! ― le llamo completamente asustada, mientras temblorosa lo acomodaba boca arriba. Evocó chakra en una de sus manos y reviso con atención su pecho, el lugar en el que aun en la inconciencia apretaba con fuerza.

Tan concentrada estaba que no dijo nada cuando la puerta de su habitación en la pequeña posada fue abierta de golpe, Kisame con su espada entraba listo para abatir a cualquier enemigo, pero todo lo que vio fue a Itachi en el suelo haciendo muecas de dolor.

— Su tiempo cada vez se acorta más ― murmuro más para si que para la Kunoichi que pese a su aparente concentración le escucho a la perfección.

— ¿De qué hablas? ― inquirió sin dejar su tarea de administrar chakra curativo, notando en el proceso el grave daño interno que el joven ninja presentaba ― _Pero que extraña enfermedad puede producir este nivel de daño._

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza mientras intentaba reparar parte del daño con su chakra al mismo tiempo que aliviaba el dolor, pronto ella se hayo completamente empapada en sudor y jadeando por el esfuerzo que intentar reparar semejante daño le suponía, además que su avanzado embarazo la tenía más exhausta.

— Vamos mocosa, hay que tenderlo sobre la cama.

Finalmente Kisame fue quien acomodo a Itachi sobre la cama, mientras Sakura no podía dejar de mirarlo con preocupación. Cuando Sakura miro como el shinobi de la niebla cogía su espada para retirarse de la habitación demando.

— ¿Quiero que me digáis todo lo que sabes acerca de su enfermedad?

El shinobi contuvo un comentario sarcástico ante la manera exigente con la que había sido hecha la pregunta al ver el rostro preocupado de la futura madre, después de tanto tiempo juntos Kisame muy a su pesar le había tomado algo de aprecio y reconocimiento, pero claro eso no se lo diría, y soltando un suspiro cogió la silla que había sido tirada por Itachi y acomodándola se sentó sobre ella.

— No estoy del todo seguro pero gran parte tiene que ver con el uso de su Mangekyō Sharingan ― dijo mientras fruncía el ceño y su mirada se perdía hacia el cielo nocturno que se vislumbraba a través de la ventana que estaba abierta ― _Si Madara sabe que estoy diciendo algo de esto no dudara en matarme…_

El ninja de la niebla repentinamente se puso de pie y cogiendo a _Samehada_ ha continuación se dirigió a la salida, se detuvo bajo el dintel de la puerta y pronuncio.

— Mañana se encontrara mejor asegúrate de preguntarle tú los detalles, mocosa.

La puerta se cerró con delicadeza y Sakura miro compungida la mueca de dolor que el rostro de Itachi aún presentaba, retiro con delicadeza cabello negro que se había adherido al rostro del joven notando el calor corporal que el hombre desprendía. Entonces levantándose del lugar que había ocupado en la cama, se dispuso a ir al pequeño cuarto de baño en busca de algunas toallas que sirvieran de paños y un recipiente con agua fría para intentar bajarle la fiebre que era obvio poseía, sin embargo el fuerte agarre con el que fue sostenida su muñeca le impidió avanzar más.

— No me dejes ― el sonido tembloroso y suplicante con el que fue pronunciada la pequeña frase hicieron regresar a Sakura a su anterior posición.

— Shuu… No ― fue lo único que dijo mientras emanaba chakra y comenzaba a tratarlo nuevamente, notando como la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Itachi se difuminaba conforme aplicaba más cantidad de chakra.

Por un momento Sakura le vio abrir los ojos cubiertos aun por el velo febril de su enfermedad, sus ojos se posaron sobre ella y le regalo una sonrisa que le hizo por primera vez aparentar la edad que en verdad poseía, tembloroso alzó una de sus manos y la poso sobre la mejilla de la joven…

— Gracias _Nyu_ ― murmuro entre sus delirios febriles, Sakura preocupada ante estos decidió levantarse por las cosas necesarias que le ayudasen a bajarle la fiebre, pero Itachi aun sostenía con fuerza su muñeca derecha.

Entonces Sakura se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza en señal de nerviosismo y preocupación, sin embargo se hayo fuera de lugar cuando de la nada Itachi murmuro…

— Te protegeré con el jutsu más antiguo del clan ― la voz de Itachi sonó decidida ante lo que ha su mente se presentaba como única alternativa ― Te volverás mi esposa, Haruno Sakura.

Después de eso perdió la conciencia.

* * *

Casi ocho meses buscando infructuosamente y nada habían podido encontrar, la tristeza amenazaba con hacerse presente, sin embargo se obligaba a no perder las esperanzas, el sabía en el fondo de su corazón que su amiga no podía estar muerta.

De un día para otro le encontrarían y las cosas volverían ha ser lo que antes, no, serian mucho mejor, porque ahora que sabía que el Teme de Sasuke había matado a Orochimaru el equipo siete pronto sería reunido de nuevo, ya podía saborear los días que regresarían…

— Tenemos ordenes de regresar ― la voz de Kakashi le llego más certera que un kunai…

— ¿Qué? ― Naruto se encontró preguntando con incredulidad mientras se detenía en una rama ― Pero Sakura-chan, aún no hayamos a Sakura-chan…

Pronuncio como si su maestro no fuese consciente de ese hecho…

— Son ordenes de Hokage-sama ― fue Sai quien se hallo contestando a Naruto ― Si no encontramos un rastro que seguir en el siguiente poblado, tenemos ordenes de regresar.

— Entonces hay que encontrarlo ― Pronuncio con convicción mientras sus ojos se teñían de carmín y libera su famosa técnica de clones ― Pronto Sakura-chan, te voy ha encontrar…

El escuadrón ya planeadas las formaciones con anterioridad se dividió en grupos mientras el Naruto original en compañía de Hinata y el capitán _Yamato_ permanecían en el mismo grupo.

Con saltos rápidos avanzaban entre el bosque colindante con un pequeño poblado, buscando pistas que les llevaran a encontrar un rastro de su compañera y amiga.

De improviso el capitán _Yamato_ pronunció…

— Naruto, Hinata, ya sabéis ¿no?

Ambos jóvenes asintieron casi imperceptiblemente.

_Yamato_ entonces lanzo un par de shuriken contra un árbol a sus espaldas revelando así que alguien les seguía.

— Tú eres… ― Naruto murmuro sorprendido mientras la figura recién salida de su escondite dejaba ver parte de su rostro.

— Me habéis descubierto ― pronuncio Kabuto, ocultando aún parte de su rostro con la capucha de la capa.

— Yakushi Kabuto ― _Yamato _confirmo la identidad del encapuchado hombre para después agregar ― Hay que tener valor para acercarse así a nosotros.

— Quiero hablar con Naruto-kun ― simplemente dijo el susodicho ignorando las anteriores palabras del capitán.

— Esta vez no escaparas. Te vamos a capturar ― _Yamato_ anuncio ignorando a su vez la frase dicha, sin embargo Naruto con la mirada fija en Kabuto cuestiono.

— ¡Oye, Kabuto! Sabes donde esta Sasuke ¿no?

— ¿Sigues con lo de siempre? ― Kabuto emitió algo parecido a una risa burlona, sin embargo Naruto ignorando esto siguió preguntando.

— ¿Es cierto qué Sasuke ha matado a Orochimaru?

— Si, es cierto ― confirmo el hombre, para después buscar algo entre su capa ― Pero hoy he venido a traerte un regalo.

Kabuto extrajo un libro con pastas negras de entre su capa.

— ¿Y eso qué es? ― Naruto inquirió con desconfianza.

— Es la información que hemos recopilado sobre Akatsuki.

— ¿Qué pretendes? ― Naruto pregunto con sorpresa.

— Os lo regalo, además Naruto-kun también hay información relevante hacia cierta compañera tuya de cabello rosa ― Kabuto pronuncio aumentando así la sorpresa de Naruto, sin embargo antes inclusive de que los de Konoha pudiesen preguntar algo referente a dicha información Kabuto continuo hablando ― Esto Naruto-kun es una forma de darte las gracias. Además Akatsuki va a por ti y tienen algo que es valioso para ti.

— ¿Darme las gracias? ― la confusión en la voz de Naruto fue evidente.

— Tras la muerte de Orochimaru-sama, volví a perder mi identidad ― cuando respondió Kabuto parecía perdido en sus recuerdos ― No conozco a mis padres, ni se donde nací. El enemigo me adopto y he actuado como espía en distintos países y villas, las cuales no me interesaban lo más mínimo, hasta que conocí a Orochimaru-sama ― Luego hizo una pausa para después realizar una pregunta que al parecer iba dirigida así mismo ― ¿Quién soy?

Entonces Kabuto arrojo el libro justo frente a los pies de Naruto…

— Tú sabes lo que se siente al no conocer tu propia identidad, ¿verdad Naruto-kun?

— No se de lo que me hablas ― respondió el aludido.

— ¿En serio?, ¿eres Uzumaki Naruto ó Kyūbi? Antes eras un marginado. Seguramente alguna vez te has preguntado quien eras en realidad. Pero tú confiaste en tu fuerza y te convenciste que eras Uzumaki Naruto. Así superaste el hecho de que te vieran como un monstruo. Por eso sabes bien quien eres y tienes amigos que te aceptan. Pero yo, con mi propósito de superar a Orochimaru-sama recurrí desesperadamente a su poder… ― entonces ante la mirada atenta de los shinobis de Konoha, Kabuto retiro la capucha revelando así todo su rostro ―… Ahora entiendo como te sientes. Tu me has ayudado ha entender que quiero ser como tú. Así que ahora voy a superar a Orochimaru-sama a quien he absorbido. Para encontrar un nuevo y más poderoso yo.

El rostro de Kabuto de su parte izquierda presentaba los rasgos que una vez habían caracterizado a Orochimaru.

— Encontrare a mi nuevo yo. Y has sido tú quien me ha ayudado. Por eso te estoy agradecido, Naruto-kun. Orochimaru-sama es el símbolo de la reencarnación, continua viviendo dentro de mí, siendo una existencia que debo superar. Pero su fuerza vital es impresionante de hecho ahora mismo, mientras hablamos, esta luchando por apoderarse de mi cuerpo…

— ¿Has acabado? ― cuestiono Naruto con seriedad ante la pausa prolongada de Kabuto― ¡Vale, pues puedes seguir luchando contra él desde una celda de Konoha!

Los shinobis de Konoha atacaron sin embargo Kabuto logro evadirlos y antes de que pudiesen contraatacar, Kabuto ya había iniciado un jutsu de transporte, pero antes de desaparecer pronuncio…

— Una vez controle el poder de Orochimaru-sama peleare contigo otra vez Naruto-kun, pero no hay que olvidar que quien realmente acabo con Orochimaru-sama fue Sasuke…

Después de eso desapareció dejando a Naruto con la preocupación de lo que aquel hombre intentaría contra su amigo y la mala sensación de que entre aquella información que Kabuto le había _regalado_ de los Akatsuki verdaderamente encontrara información sobre su amiga perdida, sin embargo su pensamiento se vio cortado cuando una enorme explosión se diviso ha varios kilómetro de ahí…

— Vamos puede que alguno de vuestros camaradas se encontrar en el radio de la explosión ― el capitán Yamato dijo mientras levantaba del piso el libro que Kabuto minutos antes les había lanzado…

* * *

El día claro se anunciaba y pese a que Sasuke había estado buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras casi literalmente rastros de su hermano, las cosas no le habían dado resultado, pronto su equipo y él se encontraron en un bosque colindante aun pueblo.

— Dividiros y buscáis información en el pueblo y sus alrededores ― ordeno mientras se detenían en un claro que había en aquella zona dominada por bosque.

— Yo me quedo contigo Sasuke-kun ― Karin rápidamente se coloco aun lado del pelinegro, quien conteniendo un suspiro liberaba el brazo que la pelirroja le había cogido con fuerza, entonces se alejo de ella.

— Tu también vas Karin ― su tono sin admisión a replicas, hizo que la pelirroja maldijera en voz baja mientras fulminaba a Suigetsu con la mirada ante la carcajada que el espadachín soltó, antes de que los tres hebis se dispersaran.

Sasuke pareció observar a su alrededor cuando de la nada se detuvo y girando la cabeza lo necesario para ver sobre su hombro, con su voz fría y autoritaria pronuncio…

— Sal, quien quiera que seas ― mientras pronunciaba giraba su cuerpo lentamente observando como entre el follaje de los árboles un hombre con una mascara naranja cubriendo su rostro la completo se dejaba ver ― Por la ropa que llevas debes de ser…

Pero antes de que incluso terminara de pronunciar el enmascarado le interrumpió…

— ¿Tú eres Sasuke-kun? Te pareces mucho a Itachi-san.

Al escuchar que el hombre pronunciaba el nombre de su tan odiado hermano, los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron fríos y una mirada acerada le dirigió al hombre, el cual salio corriendo a esconderse detrás del árbol más cercano mientras pronunciaba…

— ¡Que miedo!...

Pero de la nada dos aves blancas enormes descendieron con rapidez, atacando el lugar que el joven Uchiha ocupaba, explotando en el proceso.

— ¡Lo hemos logrado! ¡Hemos derrotado a Sasuke! ― Deraida pronuncio con evidente satisfacción, sin embargo conforme el humo y polvo levantado por la explosión se dispersaba fue quedando a la vista al joven Uchiha protegido por una de sus invocaciones de serpiente.

— ¡Parece fuerte ese chico! ― _Tobi_ comento a Deraida haciendo que el aludido frunciera el ceño ― Imagínate a Orochimaru siendo derrotado por un crío como este. Aun no me lo puedo creer.

Sin embargo Deraida solo sonrió burlón…

— Tobi fíjate como nos mira…

— Estas muy seguro de ir, ¿Eh senpai? Tendrás que disculparte con Itachi-san después.

Sasuke ignoro lo que ambos Akatsuki decían solo centrándose en su objetivo…

— ¿Dónde esta Uchiha Itachi? ― demando con altanería para después agregar ― Dímelo y te dejare marchar.

Deraida ante la actitud del muchacho pronuncio…

— Yo como voy a saberlo, pero debe de estarse divirtiendo con esa zorra de Konoha que él y Kisame capturaron ― después de pronunciar aquello Deraida noto como Sasuke parecía genuinamente interesado.

— Has dicho de Konoha ― Sasuke no pudo evitar formular aquella pregunta y levantando su Katana de manera amenazante pronunció ― Dime todo lo que sabéis de aquella chica.

— Oh senpai, parece ser que la _muñequita_ de cabello rosa, es la novia de Sasuke-kun ― el enmascarado soltó una risa infantil para después pronunciar ― Parece ser que Itachi-san también le robo el derecho sobre ella.

Al instante después de que el enmascarado termino su primera frase Sasuke sabía que se trataba de su ex compañera de equipo, pues quien más tendría el cabello rosa y sería de Konoha, sin embargo saber eso hizo que su cuerpo se tensara aun más y sus ojos ya cubiertos con el Sharingan giraran las aspas de manera peligrosa.

_Sasuke-kun_, la suave voz de la kunoichi llamándole como si suplicara hizo que apretara con mayor fuerza su katana.

Una vez se había prometido que no dejaría que le arrebatasen las cosas que para el era importantes, en gran parte su decisión de abandonar Konoha -aunque de una manera más inconciente- había sido para proteger a sus amigos del oscuro sendero por el que caminaría, por eso había dejado atrás a Sakura aquella noche que le había pedido que la llevara consigo.

Jamás se había puesto a pensar que pese a que parte de dejar atrás a sus amigos había sido para protegerlos, ellos como shinobis se encontraban siempre en peligro, jugándose la vida por las misiones y que pese a que Konoha era una de las villas más importantes en el mundo ninja, también eso acarreaba un sin número de enemigos, sumando claro esta que a Naruto le perseguía la Akatsuki por el demonio zorro que poseía en su interior y Sakura sería una buena carnada para atraerlo o para influenciar a la Hokage, puesto si no mal recordaba Sakura se había convertido en su alumna, sin embargo no estaba tan seguro de eso, puesto la Akatsuki ya había tenido durante mucho tiempo como prisionera a la joven kunoichi…

— _Entonces ¿Por qué?_ ― se encontró pensando el menor de los Uchihas.

Sin embargo algo parecido a la culpa lleno su pecho cuando recordó como después de llegar con Orochimaru se había enfocado tanto en el conseguir poder para matar a su hermano y en convencerse de que finalmente los vínculos con las personas que le habían sido cercanas en Konoha se habían roto, que finalmente se había convencido de eso a tal grado que la última vez que su equipo por decirlo de alguna manera se había reunido después de años sin verse, él había intentado asesinarlos.

Con aquello el finalmente se había convencido de su ruptura total con los que alguna vez había mantenido un vinculo. Pero algo se había removido en su consciencia cuando hace unos meses se había encontrado con Naruto dándole la noticia que Sakura, la _molesta_ mota rosa que en konoha le seguía a todas partes llamándole Sasuke-kun, la joven que se preocupaba tanto por él cuando estaba en el hospital a tal grado que incluso cuando se encontraba inconsciente no lo dejaba de visitar y de verificar su recuperación, la única que había estado cuando él decidió abandonar la villa y que le había hecho dudar de su decisión aún más que su platica horas antes con Kakashi, la única chica que pese a la indiferencia que solía mostrarle había significado algo para él, la única chica que había dejado entrar pese a las barreras que se había auto impuesto, había desaparecido.

El instinto que en sus años como gennin's le había impulsado ha pararse frente a ella y protegerla de los malos, había surgido casi como algo inconsciente, algo tan natural como respirar.

Y el ahora saber que Sakura, la pequeña Sakura que él había protegido se encontraba bajo la custodia de su hermano, haciéndole no se quería el imaginar el que, hizo que un odio nuevo surgiera con fuerza de su interior y con los ojos posados en ambos Akatsuki hizo girar las aspas de su Sharingan con amenaza y ataco, iniciando así con una batalla encarnizada con el Akatsuki que hacia explosivos con la arcilla, batalla que termino con una gran explosión que incluso afecto parcialmente al pueblo con el que era colindante el bosque…

* * *

El día se anunciaba brillante, los cantos de las aves y la brisa fresca de esa mañana hacían del día uno perfecto para contemplar y relajarse, sin embargo para Itachi el dolor de cabeza que presentaba hacia que no pudiese disfrutar esa fresca mañana.

Pese a su malestar matinal fue consciente de la mullida superficie sobre la cual descansaba, y también de la suave respiración acompasada que se escuchaba a su lado y que le causaba leves cosquillas sobre su mejilla izquierda pero también de una manera inconsciente lo relajaba.

Con reticencia abrió los ojos obligándose a cerrarlos nuevamente, puesto que la luz que iluminaba su habitación le había provocado que el dolor de cabeza se acrecentara y que un suave gemido escapara de sus labios.

La cama a su lado se movió y pronto sintió el tacto suave de la mano de la Kunoichi sobre su frente.

— La fiebre se ha ido. ¿Te duele la cabeza? ― La kunoichi pregunto con delicadeza a lo que solo recibió un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza.

La joven medic-nin entonces se dispuso a levantarse sin embargo con cierta sorpresa y vergüenza noto como Itachi aun apretaba con fuerza su muñeca derecha.

— Itachi-san, podrías, podrías soltarme ― murmuro la joven apenada, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Itachi desconcertado por la petición finalmente abrió los ojos resistiendo la tentación de cerrarlos notando finalmente el fuerte agarre con el que cogía la muñeca derecha de la Kunoichi.

— Perdón, ¿te hice daño? ― pregunto genuinamente preocupado pues los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran borrosos, solo recordaba vagamente haber visto a su fallecida novia que le decía algo sin embargo no podía recordar el que. Soltó finalmente a la joven quien había negado con la cabeza a su cuestión y la miro caminar hacia el pequeño cuarto de baño que poseía la habitación, para después regresar…

— Toma esto, veréis que pronto te hará sentir mejor ― le extendió una pastilla y le paso una cantimplora con agua.

Cinco minutos después de haber tomado el analgésico el dolor había desaparecido por completo. Sin embargo Itachi seguía en la cama en una posición sentada mirando por la ventana, sin embargo le era imposible no sentir la mirada de la kunoichi sobre su persona.

— ¿Pasa algo? ― finalmente le pregunto, notando como la joven daba un ligero sobresalto al ser descubierta con la mirada posada sobre su persona.

— Bueno, yo ― Sakura mordió su labio inferior, una habito que Itachi se había dado cuenta hacia cada que se encontraba nerviosa o analizaba una situación ― Me gustaría saber acerca de la enfermedad que posees y que tanto tienen que ver con el uso de tu Mangekyō Sharingan.

Itachi por un momento se hallo sorprendido por que supiese acerca de la técnica ocular más poderosa de su clan, pero pronto recordó que había sido alumna del ninja que copia, Kakashi Hatake y de su pequeño hermano menor, y conteniendo un suspiro pronuncio…

— No hay nada que saber…

— No puedes decirme eso después de lo que vi anoche ― Sakura dijo con el ceño fruncido y una vena hinchada en su frente ― Soy ninja medico, aprendiz de una de las mejores curanderas en todo el mundo ninja, con solo un poco de información yo podría tratarte.

— Es que no lo entiendes Sakura ― Itachi alzó la voz sorprendiendo a la joven de ojos jade pues nunca le hablaba así ― No hay nada que saber, no hay nada que hacer, no hay cura y después de todo que importancia tiene cuando mi destino será sellado por la mano de mi hermano.

Sakura parpadeo ante todas aquella palabras que el joven hombre le había dicho, luego negó con la cabeza y pronuncio…

— Ya habíamos hablado de esto Itachi-_kun_ ― el modo en el que Sakura pronuncio su nombre le disparo los recuerdos de la noche anterior, aun que eso no evito que dejara de ponerle atención ― La venganza no hará libres a ninguno de los dos solo les encadenara más o por lo menos a tu hermano lo hará, ¿acaso no sería más fácil decirle a Sasuke-kun la verdad?

Itachi abrió los ojos ante las palabras de la kunoichi…

— ¿A qué verdad te refieres?

— Se todo Itachi-_kun_, que la masacre de tu clan fue hecha por una misión impuesta por los altos mandos de Konoha, también se acerca del golpe de estado que tu clan pretendía. Por eso puedo decirte que con tu muerte Sasuke-kun se sentirá más culpable y se hundirá más profundamente en la oscuridad ― Sakura parpadeo al sentir que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ante el último recuerdo que poseía del más joven de los Uchihas ― No me pidáis que me quede de brazos cruzados viendo como ambos se destruyen, además pronto seráis padre ― Sakura entonces cogió una de sus manos y la poso sobre su abultado vientre, entonces una pequeña patadita se hizo perceptible para ambos padres ― Lo veis, el también necesitara ser protegido cuando nazca, necesitara un padre, ¿le negareis ese derecho?

Itachi miro los ojos de color jade de la joven kunoichi y con delicadeza se deshizo del agarre de la joven de cabellos rosa antes de mirar hacia otro lado…

— ¿Y acaso no quedarme sería robar más felicidad de mi hermano, y de ti? ― Itachi había regresado su mirada a la joven, observándola parpadear confundida ― Se que estáis enamorada de mi hermano.

Sakura por un momento se hallo genuinamente sorprendida ante aquella afirmación tan certera, luego en su rostro se dibujo la tristeza y con suavidad pronunció...

— Tal vez, pero ahora eso no importa mucho, no cuando él jamás correspondería mis sentimientos.

— Sin embargo aquí estáis intentando de alguna manera protegerlo ― agrego Itachi notando como los ojos de la joven parecían llenarse de nostalgia y melancolía.

— Si ― la kunoichi confirmo, sin embargo luego sus ojos se posaron sobre los de él y con decisión dijo ― Pero no solo a él, a ti también, y con ello el futuro de mi bebé…

Itachi por un momento la miro como si analizara sus palabras luego, mirando directamente a los ojos a la joven pronuncio…

— La realidad y el futuro solo es una enorme ruleta llena de subjetividad que cae diferente para cada persona según las elecciones que hace ― pareció murmurar para si para después agregar ― Dime Sakura si yo os ofreciera una manera de seguridad para el futuro ,no solo para Sasuke, sino también para vuestro hijo ¿lo aceptaríais?

Sakura aun confundida por sus primeras palabras apenas presto atención a las segundas y entonces sin vacilación ofreció una respuesta…

— Si…

Itachi sonrió apenas ligeramente antes de decir…

_― _Entonces, cásate conmigo…

* * *

_¡Hola! no saben cuanto me alegra poder saludaros después de estos días tensos que tuve, pero finalmente puedo deciros que me encuentro libre de la presión escolar puesto que he aprobado todo lo que tenia que aprobar y quería haceros participe de mi alegría actualizando un capitulo más de esta historia._

_También espero que el avance del tiempo no se les haya hecho tan abrupto y forzado pero como os había informado anteriormente, va haber ocasiones en el que el periodo de tiempo avance así para poder abarcar lo mayor posiblemente por capitulo que sino ¿podéis imaginaros cuantos capítulos tendría el fic?, sin embargo si esto no os gusta podéis decidme e intentare un manera de que las cosas no parezcan tan forzadas en el caso de serlo. _

_Pasando a lo siguiente quiero agradeceros a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer la historia y agregarlo a favorito o alertas y ademas también a las guapuras que me comentaron... **¡Muchas Gracias!** _

_Bueno aquí la respuesta a las chicas que no tenéis cuenta, a las de cuenta les he contestado por inbox decidme si no os llegan mis respuesta..._

_**klau chan:** Hola guapa, ¿cómo estáis?... Bueno finalmente me puedo tomar el tiempo de responderos, así que muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, puedo decirte que finalmente puedo gritar ¡VACACIONES! jejeje XP y sip Itachi-senpai es tan mono (suspiro), en fin se que tenéis dudas pero... Tenéis razón tendrás que esperar para aclararlas (risa malvada), jejeje no es verdad lo que pasa es que este intento de escritora también tienen tan revueltas las ideas que ni ella sabe que esperar de esta historia, como os dije desde un principio no esta terminada así que preparaos jejeje. Bueno espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo.  
_

_**Neko-No-Entai: **Holis guapa, tenéis razón después de tanto Sasuke-kun finalmente reacciona, un poquis tarde pero buuueno, sip mu pronto podrás ver su reacción cuando se entere del pequeño regalito que nuestro querido Itachi-senpai ha dejado en nuestra Sakura-chan jejeje... Y claro Itachi-senpai se merece una familia pero... ¿la malvada escritora os dejara? averígualo en nuestro siguiente capitulo, jejeje bueno guapa muchas gracias por el comentario me hace muy feliz siempre leer que os gusta lo que escribo, así que ahora me despido deseando que este capi también te guste, nos leemos en el próximo._

_**Sam:** Hola corazón, me alegra que te guste la historia como veis aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que te guste, nos leemos guapa :) _

_Bueno eso es todo por hoy, no olviden dejarme un bonito comentario acerca de lo deseéis, podéis decidme que la historia es horrible inclusive o ¿cómo habéis estado?, ¿qué habéis estado leyendo aquí en el fadom ó algún libro que queréis recomendarme?, siempre es un gusto leer vuestros comentarios así que hacedme feliz dejando me muchos ¿vale?_

_A por cierto antes de que se me olvide ¿Os gusta The Hunger Games? porque he subido un one-shot de Finnick/Annie que se llama" Castles in the Air" no tiene mucho sentido pero me gustaría que si podéis pasarse a darle una leída y decidme que os parece ya que los escritos sobre esa saga no son mi fuerte._

En fin ahora si os dejo, no sin antes desearos unos excelentes días llenos de bendiciones... :D

**sicodelik**


End file.
